K-On Fate: Haunted School
by Miz-KTakase
Summary: The girls of the "K-On!" join on a brand-new Fate adventure with the girls of the popular game "Moe! Ninja Girls!". In this Fate fic, a haunted school catches the attention of both the Light Music Club AND the Ninja Seeking Club. They investigate, learning more of this school, abandoned for years. Rated M for blood and gore, explicit language, and intense violence.
1. Prologue

It was an autumn day in Sakuragaoka High School, and all-girls private school in Tokyo. A girl in brown hair was have cake, along with a girl in long black hair, a girl with long blonde hair and thick eyebrows, and a small girl with long black hair done in pigtails and red ribbons. They were all wearing black blazer and pale blue skirts. The girl in brown hair said, "What a peaceful day…"

The girl in black hair sipped some tea and said, "Beautiful… We have lots of work to do, today…"

This was the Light Music Club, a school club that does music and performances. The members of this club are After School Tea Time, the school's most popular band, since formation. The girl in brown hair is Yui Hirasawa, lead guitarist of the band and lead vocalist. The girl in black hair is Mio Akiyama, bass player and alternate lead vocalist, on certain songs. The girl in the eyebrows in Tsumugi Kotobuki, the band's keyboardist and provider for the tea and cake to her friends; friends call her "Mugi" for short. Finally, the girl in pigtails is Azusa Nakano. She is the rhythm guitarist to the band, and is a year younger than the others.

Yui smiled, "I can't wait to perform soon… It'll be almost time for our final performance, together."

Azusa replied, "Yui-senpai, there's more important things than just practicing…"

Mio added, "She's right. We have to prepare for final exams, coming up."

Yui moaned, "I don't wanna study…"

Mio giggled, "That's just like you, Yui. You're so lazy…"

Yui sobbed, "But still… I hope I want to go to college with you guys… So badly… I wish I wanted this day to last forever…"

Azusa smiled, "Oh, don't be sad, senpai… How about another slice of cake?"

Mugi gave her a slice and said, "You are feeling sad, Yui. How about it?"

Yui cheered, as she regained her cheerful side, "YAY~! MUGI, YOU'RE THE GREATEST~!"

Mio sighed, "Tired to cheerful in split seconds…"

They enjoy their tea and cake, as it's their favorite activity, other than music.

* * *

Meanwhile, far away…

It was a brisk autumn day in Mizaki High School, a huge school in Japan. A girl in short blonde hair and huge breasts smiled and cheered, "Anyways, club activities will now begin~!"

She then gave a puzzled look and said, "Uhhhh… What was I going to do?"

A boy in brown hair said, "Sheesh… Akari, you're the President… You can do something about it…"

A girl in long black hair and a blue bow sighed, "What am I doing to do with you?"

Akari sobbed, "Enju, do something!"

Enju barked, "IDIOT! I did plan the schedule ahead! You guys never get the chance!"

A girl with pink hair, done in pigtails, sobbed, "Akari-senpai…"

The boy said, "Okay, you know what, how about we decide what to do for activities?"

Akari said, "Great idea! Ninja Seeking Club, we will now pitch ideas!"

This is Mizaki School's Ninja Seeking Club, also known as the _Ninja Seekers_. Don't let the name fooled you. This is a club formed to search for ninjas. The boys in the school are wearing black blazer and pants, while the girls wear blazers and blue plaid skirts. The blonde girl with her blazer open is Akari Hanao, the founder and President of the Ninja Seeking Club. The girl in black hair is her best friend, Enju Saion-Ji, who serves as her assistant and a member of the school's student council. The boy you see here is Kazuki Araya, co-founder of the Ninja Seeking Club, and a young boy who enrolled, a while back, in the spring. The girl in pink hair, wearing an orange cardigan, is Myu Momochi. Myu is a first-year student, as the other members are second-year students. Atop her head is a pink rabbit she named Fuu. There's also a girl in silver hair and blue eyes, wearing a white long-sleeved shirt and a black vest. That is Ricka Machiyuki. She doesn't talk much, but offers to speak. Another boy is John Spicer, a transfer student from another country. He is a tan-skinned boy with blonde hair and a grin on his face. He spoke in a Southern accent, "Well, heck, Akari… I think I have plans."

Enju glared at Johnny, "Rejected."

He sobbed, "Aw, but why? I didn't say anything!"

Ricka said, "I have idea. Training."

Kazuki said, "No… I don't think that works… Besides, I let the hag do it for us…"

Enju said, "And Lily and Cy are already running late… Even Suou-san."

A tall girl in dark blue hair, done in a low ponytail, entered the room. She said, "Sorry I'm late…"

Enju smiled, "Lily! You're late as usual!"

Lily said, "Sorry, Enju. I had to run in with some girls from another class…"

Kazuki sighed, "I forget that they treat you like a queen…"

The tall girl is Lily Fuma. She's Enju's friend, and the newest member of the Ninja Seeking Club. She is wearing her school uniform, but with her blazer draped over her shoulders, like a cape. She looked at Kazuki and asked, "How so? Most of the girls admire me… while they give you the stink face…"

Enju said, "Oh, come now. Kazuki's just being too lecherous."

Kazuki roared, "I AM NOT!"

Ricka said, "Stinkface."

Myu added, "Kazuki-senpai, you are not that stinky. I say you're too modest."

Akari laughed, "She's right."

The girls laughed, except for Kazuki. He sighed, "I deserve that…"

Oh, yes. There was one other girl left out in the club, but I'll save that for later on in the story. This is the everyday life of the Ninja Seekers. Not only they go around searching for ninjas, make fun activities, and solve mysteries, they go to various adventures, together. But unknown to the Student Body (and Johnny, in particular), all the members of the Ninja Seeking Club are, in fact, _real-life ninjas_! John Spicer is the only member of the club who is a layperson, or a normal person. But he does know everyone's identities, as ninjas, and kept it a secret, since it's a code that the ninjas follow. Akari Hanao, on the other hand, is a layperson, at first. But she's of ninja blood, like her mother, a now-retired ronin ninja.

Kazuki then asked, "Huh? Wait… Where's Yamabuki?"

Myu said, "Suou-senpai is in Comics Club. She's rather busy, she couldn't make it."

Lily sighed, "She's being a slacker, again…"

Enju said, "It can't be helped. I say we wrap up club activities, for now."

Akari said, with a smile, "Right. Since we're getting nowhere, we should head home."

As the meeting was about to adjourn, the door burst open, as a girl in dark blue hair, done in low pigtails, wearing her school uniform, with a green sweatshirt on, appeared to the others. She was ecstatic, "YOU GUYS! THIS IS SO AWESOME!"

Kazuki barked, "YOU'RE SO LATE!"

Yamabuki sobbed, "OH! You're being mean… This is a way of saying hello? You're so cold, Kazuki!"

He barked, "Oh, shut up!"

This is Yamabuki Suou, another member of the Ninja Seekers. She is a comic book artist and an inspiring cosplay expert. She, too, like the others, is a ninja, as well. But there is little about her ninja style.

"Cy and I found something extraordinary!" She held up a newspaper print and cried, "This is pure gold! Another mystery!"

He read the article, and then gasped, "This is-!"

* * *

Back in Sakuragaoka, a girl in light brown hair, with her bangs slicked back, wearing a headband, cried out, "EVERYONE! Get this!"

Mio said, "Oh, you came, Ritsu."

Ritsu said, "Yeah, sorry I'm late. But I have the utmost important news!"

She slammed the newspaper print down and said, "This is where we'll go, for our weekend!"

The girls were amazed, as Mio gasped in fear, "HUH? Ri-ri-r-i-ri-ri-ri-Ritsu! You don't mean-?"

Ritsu nodded, as she smirked, "Oh, yeah…"

This is Ritsu Tainaka, the founder and President of the revived Light Music Club, and the drummer to After School Tea Time. She is Mio's best friend.

Ritsu explained, "This is so golden… We have to check it out!"

Mugi read the article, " _Abandoned school appears to be haunted. Witnesses believe that old closed-down school is haunted by specters from another world. The school was scheduled to be due for demolition, last week, but was cancelled, one the workers mysteriously disappeared._ "

Mio shivered, "A… haunted… … … school?"

Azusa asked, "The school's been closed, in decades… Why do we have to go there?"

Ritsu smirked, "I have a feeling it's all fake. In fact, I believe that it's all a ploy… Maybe someone is trying to protect the school from closing…"

Azusa said, "Maybe someone is protecting the school from being torn down. Whoever it is, it might be a faker."

Azusa sat down and sighed, "Forget it… It's really nothing…"

Yui giggled, "I'd love to find out more! Ricchan! Let's go there!"

Mio gasped in shock, as Mugi cheered, "ME, TOO~!"

Mio shrieked, "HUUUUUUUUUH?"

Azusa said, "Uh, wait… Are you sure?"

Mio pleaded, "Azusa… Thank you…"

Yui hugged Azusa and sobbed, "Aw, Azu-nyan! Don't abandon us!"

Mio sniffled, "I don't want to go…"

Ritsu smirked, "Since Mio and Azusa say NO, the majority is in favor of going to this abandoned school, this weekend!"

Yui & Mugi cheered, "YAY!"

Mio dropped her head and sobbed, "Why?"

Azusa said, "uh… I never said…"

* * *

Back in Mizaki High, Enju put her foot down and shouted, "NO WAY!"

They read the article, as Kazuki raised his hand and said, "Second that motion! Yamabuki, is this one of your pranks, again?"

Yamabuki was shocked, as Myu said, "No, she's right. I hope to learn more about this school… and why the school was closed down, due to being haunted…"

Kazuki read the article, "It says here that the school is haunted, because few students enrolled here were killed mysteriously… "

Lily continued, "About 30 high school students disappeared, over the past fifteen years, since the school closed down… And more people vanished, including construction workers, who plan to tear the building down, from the inside. Even in broad daylight, too. It's rather odd…"

Kazuki thought, "It can't be… I doubt it's someone we know…"

Akari shivered, "Oh, wow… Now I _don't_ want to go…"

Enju grinned, "Yes!"

Ricka cringed in fear, "Ghosts? Ungh…"

She trembled, as she spoke, "Ghosts… scary… Haunted school…"

Kazuki thought, "I forgot… Ricka is scared of ghosts… Not since the last time we traversed to school, late at night, months ago."

Ricka shivered, as Myu asked, "Hey… Ricka-senpai, you okay?"

Ricka sobbed, "Hate ghosts… Scary looking…"

Enju said, "Oh, nonsense… It's just superstition! Besides, how can we tell if it's a ghost or not?"

Lily said, "Enju's right! For all we know that someone is in this building, killing innocent people, and still alive, over 15 years ago. I propose we go there, together, and investigate Miss Suou's suspicions."

Yamabuki cheered, "OH! YOU ACTUALLY LIKED IT? YAAAAAAAAAAY!"

Akari sobbed, "I don't know…"

She smiled and said, "Alright, I'm in~!"

Myu smiled, "Me, too~!"

Enju was furious, as Ricka could only gasp in horror. Johnny said, as he was bummed, "Eh, can't. I have to be up early for a new video game, coming out…"

Ricka gasped, "New game? Staying!"

Kazuki replied, "And I guess I'm out. I have to study for exams, that day."

Myu said, as she was sad, "Ricka-senpai, you don't want to come with us? I'll be with you, in case you get scared. Believe me, I can find these ghosts for you. Maybe they'll be friendly."

Ricka shivered, and then smiled, "Myu-Myu…"

She calmed down and said, "Joining you… Prove ghosts aren't real."

Kazuki thought, "Crap! Myu's looking out for her senpai. Ricka is a ninja, but she's scared, sometimes…"

Yamabuki said, "OH! We can invite Cy over to this place. She'll replace Johnny, as a tagalong."

Kazuki barked, "WAIT A MINUTE! You sure?"

Lily said, "Why? Something wrong with that?"

Enju asked, "Yeah… You ever wonder if we can go there, with an innocent girl going with us?"

Kazuki thought, as he said, "Well, yes… but she's not an innocent girl… or a girl, in general…"

Enju stated, "If you don't want to go, that's fine…"

She sighed and smiled, "Then, I decline going… But if Kazuki stays… I'll go with you guys…"

She barked out, "Besides, someone has to watch over Akari, in case she tries anything stupid!"

She glared at Yamabuki, in a cold stare, "You, too, Suou-san… You better not be tricking us…"

Yamabuki smiled, "Honest… Would I lie to you? When have I ever cause you trouble?"

Enju said, "Name three…"

Yamabuki nervously tittered, as Enju then yelled, "NAME _ONE_!"

Lily shouted, "Break it up! We're not going anywhere, until this is sorted out!"

Akari smiled, "So, it's settled! It'll be me, Enju, Lily-san, Ricka, Myu-Myu, Yamabuki, and Cy… going to the haunted school, _alleged_ haunted school, this weekend."

Enju was worried, "I have a bad feeling about this…"

Lily stared at Enju and said, "Enju…"

Johnny was crying, as he was dejected, sitting in a lonely seat, "And everyone's ignoring me… just like that… Where's _my_ harem?"

* * *

Ritsu said, "So, it's decided… This weekend, the Light Music Club is going to that creepy building, for more studies!"

Mio was balled in a corner, shaken and scared. Yui said, "OH! You know, maybe we can invite Ui and Nodoka-chan along~! The more the merrier!"

Azusa cried, "NOW WAIT! DON'T ADD ANYMORE MEMBERS TO YOU EXPEDITION, WITHOUT ASKING!"

Yui pouted, "I'm just saying…"

Azusa said, "Well… but still… I guess I can invite Ui and Jun along…"

She then added, "But no tricks! If these stories appear to be fake, we know that it was just a wild goose chase!"

Ritsu smiled and said, "Right. We leave, Friday…"

Mio shrieked, "Friday?! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Ritsu held her and said, "Come on, Mio. Show some guts… I mean, uh… Show some courage. You can face this-!"

Mio wailed, "NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! I'M NOT GOING! I'M NOT! I'M NOT! I'M NOT!"

After many tries to convince her, Mio agreed to come with, but out of protest. This began a story of a horrifying adventure… in which could be their last night on Earth…

* * *

 ** _K-On Fate V_**


	2. Chapter 1

In Azusa's classroom, Azusa told Ui, a girl with brown hair, in a small ponytail, about what Ritsu found, and that everyone in the Light Music Club is going.

"A haunted school?" Ui asked.

This is Ui Hirasawa, Yui's little sister. She enrolled in Yui's school, after Yui started her second year.

Azusa replied, "Yeah… Yui wants you to come with."

Ui said, "I don't know…"

Jun, a girl in brown hair, in pigtails, appeared, as she asked, "Did you say a haunted school?"

This is Jun Suzuki, a classmate of Ui & Azusa.

June asked, "Isn't that the school that is cursed? I heard that a few students entered the school, as a Halloween Prank… and they never came back…"

Ui shivered, as Azusa said, "I'd change my mind, but for Yui-senpai's case…"

Ui said, "We'll go, for Sis's sake… Besides, we have the Light Music Club watching her."

Azusa felt uneasy, "Ungh… Now I'm really worried… What if this is a prank, and Ritsu's kidding us?"

Jun smirked, "Or what if these girls, your friends, are ghosts that want to suck you back into the school, and make them your classmate, forever…"

Azusa and Ui gasped in fright, as Jun taunted, "I'm only kidding…"

Azusa barked, "Jun, that's NOT funny!"

Jun laughed, as Ui was trembling, "Gosh… A weekend at a scary school… I wonder… Will it be nice?"

* * *

In the first-year floor, Myu was talking to Cy, a girl in light brown hair, with a left-side ponytail. She was in her uniform, only her blazer's sleeves were wrapped around her waist.

"Huh? Scawy school?" She spoke in a child's voice.

Myu said, "Yes. Suou-senpai says it's a haunted school. I believe it could be good to contact the ghosts… You want to join us?"

Cy asked, "Can Kazuki-onii-chan join?"

Myu giggled, "Well, no… Enju-senpai says that he might get to dirty. But I don't think Kazuki-senpai will act dirty."

Cy smiled, "I insis! I go wicchu!"

This young girl is Cy Tokakushi, a young girl who was recently enrolled, after Lily. She is on the same floor with Myu, as a first-year student, and also a member of the Ninja Seekers. Unlike the other ninjas, Cy is NOT a ninja. She is, however, an android, created by Lady Zina, a former scientist from the ninja organization, Obnubi. Cy only knows who her friends are, while the others know who she really is.

Cy giggled, "Mewmew~! I anna go!"

Myu said, "Well, sure. If you want, I'll tell Akari-senpai that you'll come with!"

Her hair fluffed, as Fuu, the pink rabbit, popped out, "Myu-Myu! You're out of your mind? You would send that doll into a haunted school?"

Oh, we forgot to mention… Fuu the rabbit can talk, only to Myu and her friends.

Myu argued, "Fuu-senpai! She is our friend, after all. And she has been friendly with Kazuki-Senpai and the others."

Fuu sighed, "Even if it is dangerous, what if one of you beautiful girls get torn apart?"

Myu gasped, "HAU?! Oh, my goodness…"

Cy said, "I not afwaid! Gah big bwudder on mah side!"

Fuu sighed, "The Empress is right… She is broken…"

Cy cried, "I not bwoke!"

Myu sighed in sadness, "Hau… Hau…"

Cy was convinced to go with the others, this weekend. Only the girls in Mizaki High's Ninja Seeking Club are going, but not Kazuki and Johnny.

* * *

At the club room, Mio was sitting by the window, as she was scared. She whispered, "Friday's upon us… I'm too scared to say that I can't go…"

The others were having tea, as Mio sniffled, "This school… What if none of us survive?"

"What? None of you guys?" A girl in brown hair and glasses asked.

Mio gasped, and said, "Oh, Nodoka…"

Yui cheered, "Nodoka-chan~!"

This is a member of Sakuragoaka's student council, Nodoka Manabe.

Nodoka said, "Well, Yui texted me to come with, but… I'm kinda busy with Student Council work."

Mio said, "If it's too scary, say so, and not come with."

Nodoka smiled, "Well… Now that you mention it… Yui said that she wants to find something scary… and I wanted to show her the truth…"

Azusa gasped, spitting out her tea. She cried, "WHAT?"

She sat up and said, "Excuse me…"

She left the clubroom, as Nodoka asked, "What's wrong with Azusa?"

Ritsu said, "She's undecided on her decision."

Mugi said, "Yeah. Ui and Jun agreed to go, but Azusa is unsure…"

Azusa yelled, from behind the door, "THE SHIT I PUT UP WITH! WHY DO THEY GOOF OFF, OTHER THAN SUTDYING AND PRACTICING?"

Mio overheard it and said, "Fallen in deaf's ears…"

She was about to speak, as Yui cheered, "Azu-Nyan~! Please come with us!"

Nodoka sighed, "She can't hear you."

Yui said, as she went out, "Azu-Nyan~!"

She gasped, "eh?"

Azusa kneeled down and bowed, "I'll go… I'll go… Just don't make me die young…"

Mio dropped to her knees and trembled, "No… I'm doomed…"

Ritsu sneaked behind her and whispered, "Mio… The boogeyman is behind you."

In a huge bloodcurdling scream, Mio leapt out and ran out of the club room. She yelled, "BOOGEYMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

Ritsu laughed evilly, as Nodoka said, "You're mean… You know that?"

Ritsu said, "Oh, I just wanted a little laugh, now and then."

Nodoka said, "Well, since we're going to be heading there, for the weekend, we have to prepare for the trip. Since it'll be for late at night, we'll propose it as a private camping trip. We're going to need sleeping bags, food, water, and extra clothing…"

Ritsu and Yui gasped, "Eh?"

Nodoka sighed, "I knew it… Don't tell me you never thought of this, sooner…"

Ritsu sighed, "You're right…"

Yui smiled, "But Nodoka-chan, the fun is in the adventure~!"

Nodoka glared at her and said, "Yeah, but how are you going to eat for three days, let alone have a change of clothing, too?"

Yui pouted, "Oh, yeah…"

Mugi said, "I'll provide the snacks. I can bring a thermos of tea and a hotplate, so we can have warm food."

Ritsu cheered, "ALRIGHT! Mugi-chan saves the day for us!"

Nodoka agreed, "Right. But everyone has to bring an extra pair or two of clothes, in case you get dirty. And, no, leave your instruments here. If you play loudly, you might attract someone, maybe the police, and they'll ask why a group of high schoolers are in an abandoned school."

Mio returned, as she shivered, "I chose to not come… I change my mind…"

Ritsu said, ignoring Mio, "I guess you're right. We'll come back, and resume practicing and studying for exams."

Mio yelled, "DON'T IGNORE ME!"

Mugi said, "Well, we can always bring our textbooks to study. While we search the place, we can have a private study session, during the day."

Nodoka said, "Sounds great."

Azusa said, "I have no objections to it."

Ritsu cheered, "Alright! The trip is on!"

They all cheered, except for Mio and Nodoka, "YAY!"

Mio bowed her head and sobbed, "I give up…"

* * *

Meanwhile, in Mizaki High, in a forest pathway, few of the girls were training, in their ninja attires. Akari was in a revealing red outfit, with a flower on her hair. Ricka was wearing a blue outfit, with chakrams in her hands. Enju was wearing a black outfit, armed with kunai knives. Kazuki was sitting in the hill, watching the girls.

"I know I'm usually training, but I needed a break, after this exercise." He thought, "But mostly to see these girls fight…"

This is the Ninja Seeking Club's training ground, led by their master, Kikuko Hattori, who is also the Head of the school's Student Council. Kikuko trains Kazuki, Akari, Enju, Ricka, and Myu in her ways of Ninjutsu. Yamabuki, Johnny, Lily, and Cy do not train with them.

Kikuko called, "Aye! Show some determination, you ladies! I didn't train you to shuffle in a wobbly style!"

Enju panted, rubbing her forehead, "Miss Kikuko… I know you're training us, but… Must you be that hard?"

Kikuko smirked, as she said, "Oh, do not worry… I am training you, five times as hard, knowing that the evil may return."

This is Kikuko Kattori, Kazuki's old master, in which he calls her "The Hag". She is a small girl with long gray hair, an all-white school uniform, and a black eyepatch over her left eye. She may look 17, but from Kazuki's view, she's actually in her mid-80s. But she does have a beautiful teenager body, with no wrinkles.

Kazuki huffed, "Hag…"

Kikuko roared, "Silence that mouth, boy!"

She called out, "Keep sparring! Lemme talk to this boy…"

Akari smiled, "Okay!"

Enju said, "Akari, you want to spar?"

Akari smiled, "Great! Let's see you keep up!"

She split into two of herself and said, "Come and fight me, Enju! Can't catch me!"

Enju said, "Shadow Clone Jutsu, huh? Fine!"

Her body emitted electric waves and called out, "LIGHTNING!"

She struck a bolt of lightning to Akari, but both Akaris dodged out of the way.

Akari 1 smiled, "Nice try!"

Akari 2 cheered, "You're too slow, Enju!"

Enju roared, holding up some shuriken, "I'm just getting started! I'll pretend your our fabled _"ghost",_ you phantasm!"

She threw shuriken at her, and Akari dodged them, easily. But Enju dashed towards her, and caught her, aiming her Kunai at her Adam's apple. Enju said, "Hah! I have won!"

 **POOF!  
** Akari vanished in thin air, as the other Akari chopped her in the back of the head. Enju sobbed, as she moaned, "Damn!"

Akari smiled, "See? You have to keep your eye on me."

Enju panted, as she said, "Good job there. That's good strategy there."

Akari giggled, as she blushed. They continued to spar, as Kikuko asked, "Why the glum look, lad?"

Kazuki said, "I realize that these girls could disappear… if they leave for the school…"

"Aye, the haunted school from olden days…" she said, "They can handle themselves, likewise the others…"

"You've heard?"

"Sure I did… I have no objections to it. Maybe fighting this ghost will hone their ninja abilities."

"Hag… What are you saying?"

"I'm saying… With Myu's clairvoyance, Ricka's ice powers, Akari's speed, and Enju's lightning, we can find the phantom, and make it rest in peace! But… then again, no ghost can exist. Ninjas do, but never ghosts…"

Kazuki sighed and thought, "Yeah… but… I fear I may lose one of them… or all of them… like Tengge…"

He was referring to a tall woman in tan skin, long purple hair, and a huge chest. Her name was Tengge Yomoda, a 3rd-year student in Mizaki High. Like Enju and Lily, she was an Obnubi ninja. But she defected to join the evil side, and then, after a battle with Ricka, losing to her, she was fatally wounded, and presumed dead, when the others left her.

Kazuki thought, "If there _is_ a ghost, perhaps we may see Tengge, again. Did Enju took my place, just to see her, again?"

He pondered, as Kikuko said to him, in a frown, "Don't count on it, lad. Even if it _is_ Tengge, I would be so sure…"

He barked, "Oh, what do you know about ghosts, you hag?"

She scolded, "Dare not say anything about the fallen ninja to Enju! Or the others, for that matter!"

He snarled, "You damned hag… Why should I-?"

He sighed, "Oh… Right… Myu worried about Tengge, more than all of us… and Enju and I noticed, first…"

He got up, as he said, "I'm gonna go train…"

She said, "Move your legs, boy!"

Myu gasped, as she sensed Kazuki, "Kazuki-senpai, look out!"

He tripped in a pebble and gasped, "YAAAAAAGH!"

 **PLOMP!  
** He dove head-first into Enju's breasts. He moaned, "Ungh… Did I landed safely?"

Akari giggled, "You sure did!"

He regained his stance, as he clamped Enju's breasts, "Well, it's a good thing that these pillows were on the ground…"

He squished them, and then squished them again, only to realize…

He gulped, in a scared voice, "Oh… no…"

He prepared to run, as Enju let out a huge angry look, blushed beet red in her cheeks, and a wave of sparks around her body.

" **KAZUKI ARAYA, YOU HENTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI!** "

 **CRASH! BOOM!  
** "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" He was electrocuted by Enju's lightning, out of sheer anger.

He dropped to the ground, burnt to a crisp, and covered in soot. He moaned, "At least… I remembered… to run away… But not… to…"

Enju huffed, as she roared, "You jerk!"

Myu gasped, "Kazuki-senpai! You alright?"

She tended to him, as Ricka sighed, "Now see why he won't come…"

Ricka is saying that Kazuki can't come, because he may make awkward moments, like just now.

Enju panted, as Akari said, "It _was_ an accident."

Enju barked, "I don't care! How many times has it been? Hentai! Stupid hentai!"

She marched off to a tree and took some deep breaths. Akari poked Kazuki, as he said, "Ooh… I think he's dead…"

Myu cried, "NOOOOOOOO! Senpai is twitching, but is lightly breathing…"

Kikuko sighed in regret, "He may be a legendary ninja, but he's just like his father…"

Eventually, he was okay. He did manage to train with the others, before Enju could, or _would_ , apologize. But deep down, he liked it, since most of his friends have big breasts, except for Cy and Kikuko.

* * *

That night, Yui was sleeping in bed, as she felt worried. She was in her dark room, thinking about the school.

"Gee… If there are ghosts, imagine what phantoms we may see…" She was curiously thinking, "Could I get to see Grandma, again?"

She nuzzled in bed and giggled, falling into a deep sleep.

 **XXXXX**

Mio was in her bed, shivering in fear, not getting any sleep. She whispered, "Ghosts… Ghosts… I'm scared… I'm going to die… am I? Help me…"

She was still traumatized by going, but she has to give courage… suffice that she is still finding it.

* * *

Meanwhile, that same night, Enju was in her dorm room, as she was praying to a portrait of Tengge, in a black frame and ribbon.

Unlike the other girls in Sakuragoaka, who go home, most of the students live in dormitories, to live alone. Only Akari lives with her Mom, in a flower shop, far away from here.

Enju prayed, as she whispered, "Tengge… If it is you… at the haunted school, please say so… I miss you…"

She was saddened over the death of her fallen ninja ally and club mate.

 **XXXXX**

Deep in a dark forest area, Ricka, in her ninja outfit, was staying alert, while training with her chakrams. She was still shaken, as she whispered, "No… ghosts… No… ghosts… Not afraid… will not go… but no choice, for Myu-Myu…"

Ricka's fleeting courage continues to grow, despite her fear of ghosts.


	3. Chapter 2

Then it was the day, Friday, as the girls of the Light Music Club were heading off to the abandoned school. Nodoka was leading the way, as the others, in their school uniforms, carrying supplies and clothes, were following her. They kept walking, as Nodoka said that it's deep in Tokyo, far in a darker part of the city, where it is barren and desolate of human life.

Mugi replied, "It must be the school building's doing."

Ui added, "I know… It feels like that they want to tear it down, but losing so many people that were killed inside… and claiming it's a ghost… They can't take that chance…"

Ritsu smiled, "I can't wait… Ghosts are real…"

Azusa sighed, "Senpai, don't jump to that conclusion, yet."

As they were walking, on the other side of the field, the Ninja Seeking Club girls were traversing by foot, with very little supplies. Beings as they are all ninjas, except for Cy, they travel very light. But they are still normal teenage girls.

Lily replied, as she was coated in shadows, "It's this way, even further… Miss Suou, do you know where it is, exactly?"

Yamabuki said, "I got the address… And no one comes here, since it's abandoned."

Enju responded, "Not since 30 people vanished inside… and never came out…"

Ricka added, "Chance not taken. Dangerous."

Myu said, "If it _is_ ghosts, they can tell us. Believe me, I can help out."

Akari asked Yamabuki, "By the way… Any reason why Johnny bailed, too? I mean, you two are close…"

Yamabuki blushed, "Uhhh…"

Yamabuki Suou is a ninja. When she and Kazuki first met, she was a normal layperson, only to act like one, since the very beginning, until her secret is revealed. Eventually, she is chummy with John Spicer, including admiring her artwork and doujinshi.

Yamabuki giggled, "Well, I did say, one time, that he was my boyfriend… But that-."

Enju said, "That was because he was poisoned, and we seduced the Police Chief."

Akari growled, "I'm still curious by it."

Lily said, "Hmm…"

Enju asked, "Do you see it?"

Lily said, "No. Nothing…"

Back to Nodoka's group, Nodoka growled, as she was tiring, "I don't get it… It's that far, it's like it's hidden in the darkness."

She asked Ritsu, "Hey, can you read what the school building was like?"

Ritsu said, as she saved the newspaper clipping, "Lemme see… All it says is that it's an old high school, which closed down, due to health issues. OH! It's also a private school, located in the middle of the forest, for exclusive lessons. Weird… What kind of school is that?"

Jun smiled, "It's a weird school… Must be a ninja school… of a wizard school…"

Azusa said, "Jun-chan, there's no such thing."

Yui giggled, "Oh, or maybe it's a-!"

Azusa barked, "NO!"

Yui sobbed, "Aw, you didn't lemme finish!"

Back to the Ninja Girls, Cy asked, "Is schoo hidden? Imma wundur wut is."

Lily turned away and said, "No one knows…"

Yamabuki said, "Perhaps we can look inside for more."

Ricka shivered, "Chose to stay. Outside."

Yamabuki joked, "Come on! You can take it!"

Ricka roared, "You ninja, too! Brave, you! I not! Ghosts, I mean!"

Enju shivered, "I'm with Machiyuki-san on this one. She's too timid… and we have hunt a ghost, before…"

Yamabuki pouted and whined, "Don't remind me… All it was… was a damned good chase, in the A/V Room! Why wasn't I informed?"

Enju glared at her, "You weren't there… But, apparently… I question where you were, during our hunt in the school…"

Enju mentions that they hunt for a ghost in Mizaki High, a while back. It was one of the Mysteries in Mizaki School, months ago, and the second to solve. Back then, it was only Kazuki, Akari, Enju, Myu, Ricka, and Tengge, and they found a source from in the hallways, revealing to be the A/V Room. And its ghost was revealed to be Kikuko, who used the A/V Room to play video games.

Enju sighed, "At her age, why does she have to play childish games?"

Ricka scolded, "Master a gamer! Me too!"

Akari smirked, "Oh, right… She enjoys video games, too…"

Enju barked, "I kinda wished you should've stayed with Kazuki and Johnny…"

Ricka sighed, as she was dejected. She sniffled, "Missed… good times…"

Myu smiled, "Don't worry. I packed us your favorite food, during preparations."

Ricka giggled, "GIMME! Fried Noodle Hot Dog!"

Akari smiled, "In that case, I want some, too!"

Cy giggled, "I wannasum too!"

Lily roared, "HEY!"

They stopped cheering, as Lily said, "Save your strength until later… Right now, we have a mystery to solve… If we can get there…"

Akari then see the building and said, "NO, WAIT! LOOK!"

They spotted a rundown school building, as Enju asked, "So, this must be it."

The ninjas stopped by the entranceway and looked at the tall building. Lily said, "The building that killed many a person, fifteen years ago… No man or woman dared to enter or tear it down, because of a supernatural spirit inside… But for us Ninja Seeking Club members… have to search inside…"

Ricka huffed, "We not Ninja Seeking Club…"

She boomed, " ** _Ninja Seekers_**!"

Lily and Cy were confused, "Eh?", being they are the two recent members of the club.

On the other side of the building, the Light Music Club arrived. Ritsu said, "Ah! This is it!"

Azusa said, "It looks scary… Mio-senpai, I'm scared… Why did I agree to this?"

Mio was pale white, as she was shaken in fear. She said nothing. Mugi smiled, "This is so wonderful… I've never been in a _real_ haunted house, before…"

Jun added, "Except that the building is rundown and coated in cobwebs…"

Ui and Yui held each other in fright, as Azusa huffed, "I put up with this, but at least we have Nodoka-senpai leading the pack."

They went inside, as Yui cheered, "HELLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Her voice echoed, as the Ninja Seekers went in. They gasped, as Akari winced, "Did you hear that?"

Yui's voice called out, "HELLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Azusa shushed her, "Shush! Yui-senpai! You might freak the ghost out!"

Yui blushed, "Sorry…"

Nodoka said, "Even so… We canno-."

"HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Yamabuki's voice called out, from afar, as Mio shrieked in fear.

Mio clasped onto Jun, "I'M SCARED! **GHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSTS!** "

Jun was suffocating, "Get offa me…"

Enju slapped Yamabuki's head and barked, "Quiet, you fathead…"

Mio's shrieks echoed the building, as Ricka shrieked, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

She dashed off, but Lily grabbed her collar. Ricka wept, as she cried, "NO GHOSTS! NO GHOSTS! PLEASE BE MASTER!"

Enju said, "I don't think it's Miss Kikuko…"

Yui whimpered to Nodoka, "Nodoka-chan, whose voice was that?"

Yui heard Ricka's high yell, as Nodoka said, "Whatever it is, it's scary…"

Ritsu growled, "Our ghost!"

She bellowed out, "Alright, ladies, time for some **_Ghostbust-_**!"

 **BONK!  
** Mio roared, "Don't sound like we're in a movie, moron!"

Ritsu groaned, as she had a lump on her head, "Sorry… OW…"

Nodoka said, "It's an old building, but…"

They were in a dark and dank lobby, as Nodoka held a flashlight up. On the other side, the Ninja Seeking Club used their senses to locate in the dark. Lily informed them that if it is a ghost or not, they won't hesitate to use their ninjutsu. Enju replied, "Right… It's just us here… Right?"

She tittered in fear, "Right?"

Jun whispered, "I don't know… There were three voices… Two screams, and one who called for us."

Mugi sobbed, "What'll we do?"

Nodoka said, "It's best to split up… Yui, you stay with me. Mio, you take Ritsu…"

Mugi said, "Right. I'll take Azusa!"

Azusa said, "Uh… that's alright…"

Mio said, "How about this? Yui take Nodoka, Azusa will take Jun and Ui, and Ritsu, Mugi and I will…"

Ritsu cheered, "We'll be group three! Split into three groups and look around!"

Yui nodded, and then hugged Nodoka, sobbing in fear, "Nodoka-chan…"

Nodoka said, "Right. Report back here, if you find anything weird…"

They separated, as the Ninja Seeking Club remained. Enju said, "Alright… Akari, you stay with me. It's best to split up."

Lily said, "I'll go with you. I am to protect you, no matter what."

Enju smiled, "Thanks, Lily…"

Yamabuki giggled, "Hey, Cy, you wanna come with?"

Cy giggled, "Sure. Bookie comes wimme!"

Yamabuki was completely ecstatic, "She's like a doll that I own… and so adorable, too…"

Myu said, "In that case, Ricka-senpai and I will be one another area."

Lily said, "Right. So, we'll split into three: Enju, Akari, and I will search the front halls, Ricka and Myu-Myu will search the left side, and Suou and Cy will search the right side. If anything drastic, take it down. Report back, if any leads."

Akari barked, "HEY! Who says you're leading us?"

Lily said, "Well, being you are a founding member of the Ninja Seeking Club… and that you're clueless for a ninja… I'll be taking lead."

Enju replied, "Akari, I'm sorry. She's been in a lot of ninja training, more than any of us…"

Akari smiled, "I have no problem with it."

Akari accepts it, since she is a ninja, born of blood. Akari was born in Japan, after her mother, Mari, left Daikoku Village, the birthplace of Kazuki, Ricka, and Kikuko. She then smiled and said, "Miss Lily, lead the way~!"

They walked together, as Ricka nodded, "Hm."

She and Myu headed to another area, while Cy and Yamabuki head off in another direction, while traversing in the creaky and dilapidated building. The girls' search began, inside the huge dark school.

* * *

Up on the first floor, Yui and Nodoka searched inside a broken down classroom, full of destroyed desks and smashed windows. Yui shivered, "I'm scared… Who could've done this?"

Nodoka used her flashlight to search the entire room. She whispered, "Huh… no blood… no corpses… no stains… But the entire place is destroyed…"

Nodoka looked at another desk and saw a scrawling on it. She cannot decipher it, since it's in a bizarre language. Nodoka said to Yui, "Here… take a look at this…"

Yui read the writing, " _uh…_ ", and spoke in an incoherent speech. Nodoka said, "I can't understand this gibberish! Yui, do you understand?"

"No…"

"Weird…"

She saw a small note on the ground, which says " _Get out_ ". Nodoka said, "Oh… This note… it's written in blood…"

Yui gasped, as Nodoka said, "I'm just kidding. But it _is_ written in red ink."

Yui huffed, "NOT FUNNY!"

Nodoka sighed, "Right. We have to focus."

She thought, "It's weird… But who would right in red ink?"

As they searched the classroom, on another classroom, next door, Ricka, Myu, and Fuu searched the desks, destroyed in piles, but most of it is covered in blood. Ricka whispered, "Blood… Scary…"

Fuu said, "It's a slaughterhouse… But hardly any blood. Myu-Myu, you sense anything?"

Myu closed her eyes and concentrated. She responded, "No. I don't sense it."

Fuu groaned, "Rats. This isn't right…"

"I'm sorry, Fuu-senpai…"

"It's alright… In your training, you can easily contact with ghosts. But you cannot be contacting such familiars."

"Hau… Hau…"

"Forgive Myu-Myu… She's trying her hardest. Even if she is hunting for a ghost, we could be after a deranged murderer. But who knows?"

Ricka asked, "Could be… ghost of… victim?"

Myu smiled, "It may be… Hau, hau…"

As they searched the classroom, Mio, Ritsu, and Mugi walked together down the dark hallways. Mio shivered, as Ritsu said, "It's creaky… We can't dare go up the second floor…"

Mugi said, "I wonder if Azusa's alright… by herself…"

Ritsu decided to head up the stairs, but…

" _Get out… … …_ "

Mio shrieked, as Ritsu asked, "What was that?"

A ghostly figured appeared before Mio, Ritsu, and Mugi, as Mugi sobbed, "It's her…"

It was a female ghost, with long white hair, and an elderly voice, " _Get out… … … Once you enter… … …You cannot leave… … … Get out… while you can… … …_ "

Mio bowed and said, "Okay! We'll do as you say!"

The elderly ghost cackled, and vanished. Ritsu huffed, in convinced anger, "She can't scare me. Not right off the bat! We haven't even searched the place, fully!"

She walked off, as Mugi whispered, "Calm down…"

Mio sobbed, "Ritsu, we found a ghost! Let it go! We have to leave!"

Ritsu barked, "NO! I'm not leaving, until we learn of the ghost's message!"

Mio argued, "Yeah, and it's the true message! We're leaving, now!"

Ritsu laughed, "O ye of little fate…"

Mugi said, "Uh, that sounded wrong… It's _Ye of little faith_ …"

Ritsu asked, "Eh?"

Ritsu headed upstairs, as Mio was being dragged by Mugi. Mio sobbed, "No… No! Please no! We have to go! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! HELLLLLLLLLLLLP!"

Upstairs, Akari, Enju, and Lily heard the screams of Mio, as Enju asked, "Who was that?"

Lily whispered, "Someone's in here…"

Akari said, "I don't think so… It could be Myu, Ricka, Cy, or Yamabuki…"

Enju and Lily look away in confusion, as Lily said, "Right… I'm going to search by myself. You two stay put…"

She armed herself with a long spear and shrouded herself in black shadows.  
" ** _Ninjutsu: Phantom Grace!_** "

She disappeared into the deep darkness, as Akari said, "Don't worry. She's an expert."

Enju said, "She's an Obnubi ninja. She's a pro. But yeah, you're right."

"I protected you more than Lily!" Akari boasted.

Enju replied, "Yeah, but… But Lily came, after the incident with the Nine-Tailed Fox! That was ancient history! Besides, I only helped you to stop your damned bike! You never use the brakes, nor do you even use self-control!"

Akari smiled, "Ahh… Good times…"

Enju roared, "Are you even lis-!"

A howl was made, as the ghost lady appeared to them. Akari clasped onto Enju, with her huge boobs smooshing onto her face. Akari gasped, "YIKES!"

Enju muffled, "Akari… Get off of me, and put those things away from my face?"

Akari sniffled, "G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G… GUH… Guh… G-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-guh… Ga-ga-ga… ga-ga… Guhhhhh…"

The lady hissed, " _Get… out…_ "

Enju huffed, "Not funny, Suou-san!"

The ghost moaned, " _I… am not… your friend… You stay here… You never leave…_ "

Enju barked, "I'm NOT afraid of you, _Miss_ Ghost!"

The lady flew off, as she flew to the third floor. She cackled, flying through the ceiling. Akari shrieked, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! GHOSTS!"

Enju yelled, still under Akari's grasp, literally, "GET OFF OF ME, WILL YOU?"

Meanwhile, in another part of the school, Ricka and Myu searched the hallways, as Ricka cringed, "Is that-?"

They heard Mio's screams. They dashed off, as Nodoka called, "What was that?"

Yui cried, "MIO-CHAN!"

She and Nodoka ran to the other side of the school, as they passed Yamabuki and Cy, in the darkness. Cy gasped, "Whadat?"

Yamabuki replied, "Uh… No idea…"

She shushed her, as she spotted the girls. She nodded and said, "We're not alone… Someone else is here… But are they friend or foe?"

She grinned, and then held a small red scroll, as she said, "Hey, Cy-Cy… Would you like to see a magic trick?"

Cy giggled, "No~!"

Yamabuki viewed a timid Azusa, Ui, & Jun, from far away, as she said, "I'll show you, anyway…"

She held a scroll up and said, "Close your eyes…"

Cy clicked her eyes closed, as she giggled, "Okay~!"

Yamabuki held two fingers up and waved the scroll up. It produced a huge mouse from the scroll, and crawl towards the three girls. Yamabuki snickered, as she said, "Okay, open them!"

Cy's eyes opened, as she giggled, "Mouse~!"

Yamabuki shushed her, as Azusa heard a noise, from the hallways. She shone a flashlight to the mouse, as she gasped, "AAAAGH! IT'S A RAT!"

Ui shrieked, "AAAGH!"

Azusa and Ui jumped up, as Jun shivered, "Uhhh… Is this place rat-infested?"

Yamabuki giggled, "Perfect… Won't be long now…"

This was Yamabuki's ninjutsu; she is able to produce objects to life, from drawings that she drew.

Azusa and Ui ran off, as Jun followed. She cringed, "No one told me there were rats in this building!"

Azusa wept, as she was hiding in a small locker. Azusa sobbed, "I hate mice…"

Ui sniffled, "No… I hate rats…"

The mouse crawled faster, as Jun sighed, "Easy, ladies… no one's afraid of mice… Besides, it's not gonna hurt you…"

The mouse crawled up to her leg. Jun gasped in shock, and cried, "WAAAAAAAAAAAUGH! IT'S ON MY LEG! IT'S ON MY LEG! GET IT OFF!"

She shrieked, as Ui hid behind the locker. Ui cried, "I CAN'T GO NEAR IT!"

Jun shrieked, as it was crawling upwards, towards her back, "GET IT OFF! GE-GE-GET IT OFF ME!"

Cy laughed, as Yamabuki snickered, "Perfect… Come on, before they get wise to us."

Cy said, "Okay, Bookie~!"

Yamabuki held Cy's hand, and then raced upstairs. Jun panicked, as she was shaking. She whimpered, "The rat will bite me… If I die… and get infected… bury my body…"

Jun moaned and whimpered in fear, but suddenly… she started to calm down. Azusa asked if she was alright. Jun reached for her back and pulled out the mouse that crawled up her back. It turns out that the rat that Yamabuki created reverted back to paper form. Yamabuki's objects can come to life, but the effects are temporary. Jun sobbed, as she sniffled, "It's paper… It's just paper…"

Ui cried, "This can't be right! It's nonsense!"

Jun cried, "What the hell is this? It was a mouse! A rat! How is it crawling in my back?"

Azusa said, "We have to go… but if we do, Yui-senpai will hate us…"

Jun yelled, "NO, UI'S RIGHT! WE HAVE TO GO! LEAVE THE OTHERS!"

Azusa barked, "Not without Yui-Senpai! And the others!"

They continued to walk, until…

"BOOOWAAAAAAH!" The ghost lady appeared, as she howled at them.

Azusa, Ui, & Jun shrieked in horror. And then, they fainted. They dropped to the floor, as the ghost flew off, finding the other girls that entered the school. She cackled in an echo, as they remained unconscious.


	4. Chapter 3

It was now ten at night, as it was now starting to rain. Mio, Ritsu, & Mugi were up on the second floor, likewise Yamabuki & Cy. Ricka and Myu were already near the halls, while Yui & Nodoka were on their way to the second floor. Azusa, Ui, & Jun were unconscious, while Lily was hiding in stealth, looking for any leads. And what's worse off, a ghost suddenly appeared, warning almost half of the group to leave, while they still can. It's already raining, with lightning striking. A flash of lightning shone the hallways, as a shadow of a girl suddenly appeared. After two claps of lightning, the girl was gone.

Up on the second floor, Mio shivered, holding Ritsu, "Thunder and lightning… Why did it have to rain, now?"

Mugi said, "It was supposed to rain, today… Such a shower…"

The rain continued to fall, as Mio sobbed, "I wanna go home… I wanna go home…"

Ritsu replied, "It's alright… We can go home, but we can't… It's raining… But that ruins our chance of sleeping under the stars, once the search is over…"

Mugi whispered, "I hope we have electricity in this place, so we can have tea…"

Ritsu replied, "No power… This place hasn't been running for years…"

Mugi sobbed, "I bought a hotplate, for nothing…"

Ritsu comforted her, as she said, "That's alright, Mugi. When this is over, we'll use that hotplate for something… And have some tea and cake, together."

Mugi sighed, "I guess you're right…"

Mugi and Ritsu walked, as Mio was lagging behind, shaken and scared, "Someone help me…"

As they were looking around the second floor, another group was up the third floor. It was Yui and Nodoka. They were looking through the club rooms, as Nodoka said, "Weird… All the club rooms are empty…"

Yui said, "No air-conditioning?"

Nodoka replied, "Yes, there is… Sadly, no power. Seems we're stuck here, for the night."

Yui whimpered, "Rain… Why did it have to be rain?"

The ceiling was dripping, as Nodoka said, "Well, going up the roof, when it stops is out… Apparently, it's under wear-and-tear."

She then turned to the door, and opened it. They gasped, as a ghost appeared. It was a girl in a transparent outfit. She held her hand up and said, " _Get out… Get out, while you still can!_ "

She vanished, as lightning flashed. Yui cringed, "Was that-?"

Nodoka trembled, as she held Yui, "Come on… Let's find the others…"

As they were leaving the room, meanwhile, down in the first floor, Azusa was lying on the concrete floor. She was all alone, as Ui and Jun were missing. She moaned, as she was coming to. She looked around the dark room and called out, "Ungh… Where am I? Huh? Ui? Jun? Hello?

She looked around, as she cried, "UI! JUN! Where are you? Ui? Mio-senpai? Yui-senpai? Jun-chan? Anybody?"

She was struggling to get up, as her legs were wobbly. She then heard a voice.

" _Azu-nyan… Nyan… Meow…_ "

"Yui?" Azusa asked.

She ran off, finding a voice, as she spotted a figure, in pitch black. It was Yui, only transparent and ghostly. She called, "Azu-nyan… Come here, my kitty…"

Azusa moaned, "Yui? Oh, no… Where's Ui & Jun?"

Yui dashed off, as Azusa cried, "WAIT! YUI!"

She looked around, as it was dark. She thought, "I have to be careful… It's pitch black…"

She continued to look around, as she was finding Yui, or rather, a figure that resembles her.

* * *

Meanwhile, up in the second floor, Mio was walking by herself, as she was shaken up in fear. She whispered, "Ungh… I don't know… Where is it? Where are you?"

Mio was so frightened that she lost Ritsu and Mugi. She sniffled, "Ritsu… Mugi…"

Thunder boomed, and then, she shrieked. She cried out, "MOMMY!"

She dashed away, crying. But then…  
 **PLOP!  
** She tripped down. She landed facefirst into a huge chest. It was Akari's chest, as she gasped, "AAAGH!"

Mio moaned, as she felt the breasts, "Huh? Oh… Sorry, Mugi… I found you… OH… I didn't know you have soft boobs… so thick… so pure… so comfy… Stay by me, Mugi… And Ritsu, if you take a photo of it, I'll clobber you."

She remained between Akari's cleavage, as Akari blushed, "Uh… Enju? Who's she?"

Enju glared at her, "Her? She must be a lesbian…"

"Eh?"

Enju whispered, "Lesbian hentai."

Mio whispered, "I don't care, Ritsu… I'm happy… that you comfort me… Mugi…"

Akari asked, "uhhh… Who's Mugi?"

Mio looked up, as she gasped, "OH! You're not-!"

She stepped back, as Akari giggled, "No-no! Stay by my side, friend… You're frightened."

Mio sniffled, "Yes, I am… Please… Help me find my friends… I got lost… I had to go into a fright, after lightning…"

Akari joked, "Hey, Enju… She's scared of _you_!"

Enju glared at Akari, "Grrrrr…"

Mio bowed and said, "I'm sorry I pressed your boobs, Miss… uh…"

Akari smiled, "It's okay, forget it. I'm Akari… and this is Enju."

Mio held her hand out and smiled, "Nice to meet you, Enju…"

Enju glared at her, "DON'T! talk to me… Hentai!"

Mio blushed, as she gasped, "What did you call me?"

Enju scolded, "YOU WERE ENJOYING HER BOOBS, WERE YOU? YOU SICK SON OF A-!"

Mio pleaded, "But… I thought it was my friends!"

Enju huffed away, "Let's go, Akari! Leave this hentai!"

Akari waved to Mio, and they walked off. Mio was completely shocked, and embarrassed. She dropped to the wall and limped like a rag doll. She sobbed, "Hentai… She called me a… hen… tai… No man will marry me now…"

Enju's insult, _hentai,_ means _"pervert"_ in Japanese. It's her trademark catchphrase, mostly for Kazuki, in certain awkward moments. Mio remained motionless and blank white, as she was completely torn and crushed.

* * *

Up on the second floor, Ritsu and Mugi looked for Mio, as Mugi cried, "MIO! Mio, where are you?"

Ritsu cried, "Lycopene! MIO! Hey, Mio? Lycopene!"

"Eh? Wassa likkapeen?" Cy asked.

Ritsu asked, "Huh? A small girl?"

Ritsu and Mugi saw Cy, as Mugi blushed, "Aw, how adorable…"

Cy giggled, "Thank you, eyebwow girl…"

Mugi gasped in horror, "EYEBROW GIRL?!"

She blushed, as she smiled, "Oh, stop… You're so funny…"

Ritsu giggled, "What a name to give her, little guy~! Good work!"

She asked, "So, you lost?"

Cy said, "No."

Flying arrows whizzed towards Ritsu and Mugi, only to miss them. Yamabuki appeared, as she called out, "HEY! Get away from Cy-Cy!"

She held her and asked, "Did they harm you?"

Cy said, "No. Funny eyebwow girl isso adowubble…"

Yamabuki gasped, as she viewed Mugi. She squeaked and laughed, "EYEBROWS! YOUR EYEBROWS ARE PICKLES! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

She laughed at Mugi, as Mugi puffed her cheeks in annoyance. Ritsu sighed, as she thought, "Huh. I wonder if this is how I sound like. It's like a mirror image of me."

Yamabuki introduced herself, "Hi. I'm Yamabuki Suou… Yamabuki, as in "mountain breeze". And this is Cy…"

Cy bowed, "Hewwo~!"

Mugi asked, "Cy? As in _sai_ , huh? She's cute…"

Yamabuki said, "Oh, yeah…"

Ritsu giggled, "How about a hug, Cy-chan?

Cy laughed, as she wrapped her arms around her. But…  
 **CRUNCH!  
** Cy tightly crushed Ritsu's waist, as Ritsu was gagging in pain, "URK! Too tight… TIGHT!"

Since Cy is an android, she can hug people tightly, and can crush a tree, using pressure. Ritsu moaned, "Ungh… Lemme go… Urk… Cy? Cy? Hello?"

Cy was too busy of being in Ritsu's hug. Yamabuki pleaded, "Wait… Cy-Cy! Let go of her!"

Cy let go, as Ritsu dropped to the ground. She coughed, breathing for air. Ritsu cried, "What the hell? Why would you crush my stomach?"

Cy giggled, "I sorry… Imma showing my luv for you, onii-chan."

Ritsu moaned, as she held her waist, "ohhhhhhh… Now I'll have to eat, standing up… What is she?"

Yamabuki giggled, as she said, "She's just a friendly girl."

She thought, "Crap… They can't know she's an android. I mean, I sat out of the battle with Tycoon, in the northern part of Japan, and wanted to have her again… She always calls me Bookie…"

Cy smiled, "You're cute… Forehead girl…"

Ritsu was crushed, as she moaned, "How embarrassing…"

Yamabuki asked, "So… what brings you here?"

Mugi explained, "Well… Ricchan here was curious about a ghost in this school… We all decided to search the place, for more details."

Yamabuki asked, "For a ghost?"

Mugi asked, "Huh? How did you-?"

Yamabuki smiled, "We're looking for the ghost, too… Right Cy-Cy?"

Cy nodded with a smile, as Mugi said, "Oh, well, that's nice. We should look, together… In fact, we had a run-in with that specter…"

Ritsu said, "Yeah, it came to us… and-."

She froze in place, as her mouth dropped. Cy asked, "Was wong? Whyya mouf dwop, Wissu?"

Mugi trembled, as she squeaked, "G-g-g-g-g-guh…"

Yamabuki whimpered, as she shook, "The ghost… Is right behind me?"

The ghost lady returned, as Yamabuki shrieked, as Cy hid behind her. The ghost cackled, "EHHHHH, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh! _Get out! Get out… while you still can…_ "

She vanished, as Yamabuki was shaken in fear. She whispered, "A real specter… a ghoul…"

She was completely overjoyed, "NO NINJA WAY! THAT'S A REAL HONEST TO GOD GHOST! SHE _IS_ REAL!"

Cy was confused, as she asked, "Huh? Das no goes."

Yamabuki asked, "Well, sure it is! It came to us, spooking at us, like that!"

Cy said, "Dunno wha…"

Ritsu cringed, "Mio's right… We should go home, like she said…"

Mugi calmed her down and said, "Now, now… Maybe this girl will help us. She knows that this is a ghost… or not… You said it could be real…"

Ritsu cried, "Yeah, but NOT LIKE THIS! I would run, but that girl broke my ribs!"

Cy bowed, "Sorry."

Yamabuki smiled, "Forgive Cy. She was being generous. Anyways, how about we team up, and find that ghost!"

Ritsu said, "Sounds great~!"

Mugi and Ritsu joined with Yamabuki and Cy, to find the ghost.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the first floor, Azusa was chasing after the Yui ghost, as she cried, "Yui! This is no game! Stop!"

Lily appeared, as she was in the shadows, "Who is she? And is… is that-?"

Azusa yelled, as she stopped by the stairway, "Yui! The shit I put up with! This has to stop! You're the ghost, and you're playing a trick!"

Lily listened on, as Yui giggled, "Azu-nyan…"

She stepped forward, as Lily appeared, as she shouted, "DON'T!"

 **SMASH!  
** Azusa fell through the floor, and screamed. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH-!"

 **THUD! BASH!  
** "MISS!" Lily ran to the hole, as she was shocked.

She looked down and gasped in horror, "No… It's not true…"

Azusa fell from 10 feet, down to the basement. Her body was contorted and limp, with a piece of wood impaled into her chest and waist area. Azusa was dead, as she was bleeding heavily. Lily growled, as she stared at the ghost, " _Get out… while you still can…_ "

She vanished, as Lily sobbed, "A life lost… This is a haunted place… but… But I don't see why they resort to killing people…"

She saw that it was raining outside, and said, "Either way, I have to leave… But not without Enju… and for Kazuki's sake… the others, as well. But still… What was she doing here?"

She pondered and said, "Let me think… When we came here, it was me, Enju, Akari, Myu-Myu, Miss Suou, Ricka, and Cy. And then there was a call for hello… and a scream of a girl. Was someone else here with us, at the same time?"

Lily walked away from the hole, and said, "Weird…"

She then said that she has to warn the others.

Meanwhile, on the third floor, Ricka and Myu were at the top floor. Myu said, "This must be… the third floor."

Ricka felt worried, "Scared…"

Myu said, "Keep an eye out, Ricka-senpai. Our ghost should be any-!"

The ghost cackled, as Ricka shrieked. She hid behind Myu, as Myu called, "O specter! Plea to us!"

The ghost moaned, " _Get out… Get out… while you still can…_ "

Myu asked, "Why, o ghost? Tell me! Tell me, o specter, what do you want for us?"

The ghost lady snickered, " _You stay here, never leave…_ "

Ricka sniffled, as she sobbed, "Ghost talk… Evil spirit…"

Myu said, "We stay here, forever? Who are you?"

The ghost lady stared at Myu, as Fuu whispered, "Myu-Myu, run! I have a bad feeling about this!"

* * *

 ** _Azusa Nakano – Death_**


	5. Chapter 4

As the ghost hunt continues, Myu and Ricka met with the ghost lady that haunts everyone… even taking the life of Azusa Nakano.

Myu pleaded, "O spirit, we mean you no harm! Who are you, and what do you mean by-?"

The ghost lady shrieked, "YAAAAAAAAGH! YOU HAVE DOOMED YOURSELVES! YOU, YOUR FRIENDS, AND YOUR LITTLE DOG, TOO! AH, HA-HA, HA-HAAAAAAAAA!"

The ghost lady disappeared, as Fuu corrected, "HEY! I'm not a dog! I'm a rabbit! Well, a familiar for Myu-Myu. The nerve of that ghoul and her outdated pop culture references!"

Ricka sobbed, "Doomed… Doomed forever… Cursed…"

Myu sobbed, "Hau… We have no answer… Who was she? Could she be-?"

Fuu said, "It's no use… We have to warn everyone else… Whatever this specter is, we may have doomed ourselves… But I don't want to die!"

Myu cried, "All I wanted is answers! The ghost is somewhere! We're not leaving, until we find her, and ask questions!"

Ricka whispered, "No use. Doomed ourselves."

Myu smiled, "Maybe not. If that ghost returns, you ice her."

"Eh?"

"I mean, you can freeze her. Ghosts freeze in ice."

"Hm… Impossible. Usually in video game."

"Hau?"

"Vacuum ghosts."

Myu sighed, "Hau…"

Fuu sighed, "It can't be done… Let's regroup to the others."

Ricka, Myu, & Fuu returned to the stairway, as Nodoka and Yui walked by the third floor. Yui whispered, "Who are they? And did that rabbit talk?"

Nodoka asked, "Yeah? Could they be our ghosts? Rabbits never talk…"

Yui pouted, twiddling her index fingers, "Aw… can I, at least, pet the bunny? So fluffy… and cute…"

Nodoka sighed, and said, "Right… Let's follow them."

They crept behind Ricka and Myu, as Yui was too focused on Fuu, inside Myu's hair.

Downstairs, Lily was walking down the dilapidated hallways, in the dark, armed with her spear. She lightly touched the floor with her spear, as she figured that the floor may collapse. She kept searching, as she looked around, "The ghost is somewhere… If I see her, I'm going to find that ghost, and expose her! This isn't a haunt… It's a murder!"

She then saw two bodies, lying from the ground, as she whispered, "Who are they?"

She snuck by them, as Ui was coming to. She whispered, "Sis… Hello?"

She opened her eyes and asked, "Huh? Who are you? Mio-senpai?"

Jun asked, "Whoa! You're not Mio-senpai!"

Lily said, "No, but I am an upperclassman…"

She helped Ui up and said, "Come along… You're hurt."

Ui and Jun were helped up, as Lily smiled, "Tell me, who are you girls? You came with someone?"

Ui said, "Uh, I'm Ui Hirasawa… and this is Jun Suzuki…"

Jun giggled, "Whoa, nice rack…"

Lily blushed, "Uh…" as she covered her breasts in embarrassment.

Ui scolded, "Jun-chan! Look what you did!"

She bit her lip and shivered, "Uh… Were you alone, together?"

Ui looked around, "Azusa? Wait, where's Azusa-chan?"

Lily bowed her head and said, "I'm sorry… She…"

She cleared her throat and said, "Is the girl with long black hair, long pigtails, and her words were " _The shit I put up with_ "?"

Ui nodded, "Yes. My sister calls her Azu-Nyan…"

Lily then said, "I, uh… Azu… Azusa, is it? She… She's dead."

Jun gasped, "Azusa?!"

Lily said, "She fell through the floor, and was killed from the fall. I saw it… I was going to save her, but I was too late. I'm sorry."

Ui sobbed, "No… Azusa-chan…"

She cried, as Jun said, "Poor Azusa… Wait! Who are you?"

Lily said, "I'm Lily. I'll help you leave this place… But I have to find my friends, first. I'll accompany you. Do NOT separate."

Ui nodded and said, "Yes, Lily-senpai…"

Jun thought, "Wow… She's as hotter than Mio-senpai."

Ui and Jun follow Lily, as she went to look for the others. Lily thought, "Whatever the case, I'll protect everyone, even Enju, even if it means I die."

Upstairs, Akari and Enju traversed around the second floor, as Akari sobbed, "We're lost… Hopelessly lost…"

Enju huffed, "Idiot… We're on the second floor."

As they walked, a bug crawled onto the walls. Enju gasped, "WHAT IS THAT?"

It was a small brown bug on the wall. Enju panicked, as she sobbed, "W-w-w-w-w-w-w… wah… wahhh…"

Akari smiled, "Oh! It's only just a-."

Enju shrieked, " **WOODLOUSE! I HATE WOODLIIIIIIIIIIIIIICE!** "

She ran away, as Akari called for her, "ENJU! Calm down! It's just a-!"

She grumbled, "Pool, all over again…"

She sighed, as she walked to the window. She whispered, "I wanna go home, but… The adventure is amazing… aside from that girl in black hair that rubbed my boobs. I wish I knew what she was, and who she is…"

She grabbed the woodlouse and gagged a bit. She threw it out the window and said, "Bye, little bug."

She shook her hands and gagged, "Ew…"

Mio walked down the halls of the first floor, as she recovered. She moaned, "Ungh… Where is everyone?"

The woodlouse that Akari threw suddenly fell into her shoulders. She gasped, as she whimpered, "What-? What is that-? On my-?"

She shrieked, "SPIDER! AAAAAAAAAAAGH! GET IT OFF ME! GET IT OFF!"

Ritsu called out, "MIO!"

She, Mugi, Yamabuki, and Cy ran to her, as Ritsu called, "MIO! What's wrong?"

Mio shrieked, "SPIDER! **SPIDER!** "

Yamabuki reached into her back and grabbed it. She said, "Huh… What a big spider…"

Mio gasped, "Uh… that's not… the bug… That's… the hooks on my bra…"

Yamabuki grinned, as Ritsu said, "If I were you, don't."

Yamabuki growled, "Damn."

She let go, as the woodlouse crawled away. Cy gasped, "Bug!"

Mugi said, "It's a woodlouse…"

Yamabuki asked, "Oh? I remember that Enju hate woodlice…"

Mio fainted, as Ritsu asked, "Huh? MIO! Mio?"

Mio was frozen stiff, in fear, knowing that a woodlouse crawled up her back.

* * *

Yui and Nodoka snuck by Ricka and Myu, as Yui whispered, "Who are these girls?"

Nodoka said, "No idea… But the girl in pink… and big breasts… She's our ghost…"

They went closer and closer, as Myu stopped and whispered, "Senpai…"

Ricka stopped, as she was shocked. Myu yelled, "BEHIND YOU!"

Yui and Nodoka tackled her down, but Ricka dodged out of the way. She held her chakrams up and shouted, "BLIZZARD!"

A field of snow appears from out of nowhere, as Yui gasped, "Snow?"

Nodoka shivered in the cold, "ungh… It's freezing…"

Yui's nose was runny, as Fuu asked, "Who are these girls?"

Nodoka trembled, "Oh, shit! Is that what I think it is?"

Yui sneezed, "ACHOOOO! Nodoka-chan… My nose is runny…"

Ricka barked, "YOU! LIFE IS EXPENDABLE!"

Nodoka cried, "DON'T HURT US! PLEASE! WE MEAN YOU NO HARM!"

Myu called, "Ricka-senpai! Please!"

Ricka stand down, as her snow disappeared. She sighed, as she put the chakrams away, "Forgive me."

She bowed to them and said, "Myu-Myu. Trek onwards."

She and Myu leave, as Yui asked, "What was that?"

Nodoka thought, as she was shocked, "Huh? This… This is… Is she a ninja? No one would stand their own… and avoid a tackle with ease… Then, the girl in pink…"

Yui smiled, "Wow… For ghost girls, they are friendly, Nodoka-chan~!"

Nodoka thought, "No… They're not ghosts… They're ninjas. Real life ninjas… But what are ninjas doing here, in an abandoned school?"

* * *

Mio came to, as Cy was on her stomach. She looked at Cy and asked, "Huh? A little girl? Who are you?"

Cy giggled, "I am Cy… Hewwo, Meoh… Wissu and Moogi were lookin for you…"

Mio asked, "Ritsu? Mugi?"

Mugi said, "These nice girls were assisting us in our ghost caper."

Yamabuki smiled, "Name's Yamabuki Suou. You can call me "Bookie", if you like. Cy calls me it."

Mio moaned, "Thanks… I'm happy to see you…"

Ritsu said, "Mio, they came to look for our ghost, too."

Mio shivered, "Ghosts… I hate ghosts… My night is ruined…"

Cy asked, "Wassa matter?"

Mio hugged Cy and sobbed, "My night's ruined… No man can marry me now…"

Yamabuki asked, "Uh, what?"

Cy giggled, "Ahhhh… Meoh-chan~!"

Cy wrapped her arms, but Ritsu shouted, "NO, WAIT!"

Cy hugged Mio's waist, as Mio groaned, "Uh… Too tight, Cy… Too ti-."

 **SNAP!  
** "URK!" Mio gagged, feeling a bone break.

Yamabuki roared, "CY-CY! LET GO!"

Mio groaned, as Ritsu helped her up, "It's alright… You okay? She did it to me, too…"

Mio moaned, "Let's go home, Ritsu…"

Yamabuki scolded, "NO! We're not leaving, until we find our ghost, and prove that this building is haunted or not!"

Mio cried, "WHAT?"

Yamabuki barked, "ARE YOU STUPID? Quit being a baby and man-up! This isn't your average ghost we're after! In fact, Cy-Cy says that the ghost is not a ghost, at all! Right, Cy-Cy?"

Cy nodded, "Goes lady no goes!"

Mugi was confused… but was amazed, "I don't get it…"

Meanwhile, up on the second floor, Akari was looking for Enju, as she called, "ENJU! Hey, Enju! Where are you?"

She said, as she was upset, "Poor Enju… I wonder if she ran out of the school."

Suddenly, she heard a noise. She gasped, "What was that?"

She found an empty classroom and said, "It came from in there."

She went inside and whispered, opening the door, "Huh… I wonder if Enju hid in here…"

Akari looked around the classroom, as it has more destroyed desks, and a chalkboard, written in chalk. Akari looked at the board and read it: " _Four-tunes smiles upon you, in Class 2-4._ "

She shivered in fear, "Four… Oh, my god…"

Lightning struck, as she whimpered, "That's unfortunate…"

The chalk changed, as it says " _Hanao… You're next…_ "

She gasped, "Huh? That wasn't on there!"

She called out, "Hello? Anyone? Whoever it is, I'm trained in ninjutsu! I don't take threats, you know!"

She looked around the ruined classroom, looking for someone attacking her, or possibly threatening her.

She stepped back to the desks and whispered, "Okay… I should leave…"

The doors slammed shut, as thunder boomed. Akari shrieked, as she panicked. She looked around, as it was heavily raining. She whispered, "THE WINDOW!"

It was two-stories down, as she looked, and then said, "I bet I can jump out of this window… I can take it."

She gulped, "But I'm a ninja, not a skydiver."

Akari remained unsure, as she was trying to escape. What to do?

Moments later, far where Akari is, Lily was leading Ui & Jun to safety. Jun whispered, "So beautiful… She's like a knight…"

Ui said, "I wonder if it'll lead to her friends. I wanna reunite with Sis, and get out of here."

She wept, "Azusa's dead… and we're stuck here… Yui will never forgive me, for letting her die…"

Lily asked, "And what of this Yui?"

Ui said, "She calls her Azu-Nyan… like an adorable cat. She might add that she has nine lives…"

Lily grumbled, "All cats have _one_ life. It's a theoretical situation. ALL cats don't have nine lives."

Jun snuffed, "I told you…"

Lily said, "Sorry… But incidentally, why are you two looking for a ghost?"

Ui said, "Well, Ritsu-senpai found an article about the haunted school, and we joined in, since Azusa gets to go…"

Lily thought, as she was concerned, "Could it be? This Ritsu girl… She knew of the same article, as does Miss Suou…"

She said, "Stay by me… I'm going to see if I can find your sister."

Ui giggled, as she said, "Thank you, Lily-Senpai."

They continued to trek in the dark hallways, passing a ghost of a girl. Lightning struck, and the ghost vanished from the flash.

Back to Akari, she opened the window and said, seeing the view from below, "Wow… It's all muddy down there… But I wonder if I can make a running start… Forget Enju, I'm getting out of here!"

She began to jump, but was stopped by Enju. She grabbed her arms and shouted, "IDIOT!"

Akari gasped, "Enju?"

Enju smiled, "I'm glad you're okay… You almost jumped to your death!"

Akari said, "Thank goodness… You ran away, after that bug went to you!"

Enju sighed, "I know… I'm sorry I ran off…"

Akari then asked, as Enju went to the door, "HEY! Wait a minute! How could be here? The door was locked tight, and I was trying to-! Huh? Wha-? Wait a minute… What's going on here?"

The chalkboard flashed, as the board said, " _You're next._ "

Akari shrieked, "En… Ennnn… Enju? Did you-?"

Enju closed her eyes and had a calm smile. She roared at Akari, in a demonic howl, as Akari shrieked, "ENJU!"

Enju threw Akari through the open window, and crashed through the glass. Akari screamed, as she was falling.

 **THUD!  
** Akari landed on the ground, in the rain, with her neck, arms, and legs broken. She landed on the muddy concrete. Enju grinned, as she vanished into thin air. She was an apparition, created by the ghost lady.

Moments later, the real Enju returned to the same classroom, as she was nervous, "Akari? Hello? Where are you?"

She tittered, "I'm sorry I ran off… I just hate woodlice… Akari?"

Enju looked around, as aflash of lightning struck. Enju saw a broken window, and then looked out. She gasped, as she looked below. She found a limp body of Akari, lying on the ground. All Enju could do is shriek.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Lily gasped, "ENJU!"

She, Ui, & Jun ran to her, as Enju raced out of the classroom. Enju sniffled, as she hugged Lily, "Lily! Lily… Akari's dead!"

Lily asked, "How?"

"I don't know!" Enju bawled, "Akari fell out of the window, and she died… from a two-floor drop! Kazuki's going to kill me! He, Akari, and Machiyuki-san are tight, since they're from Daikoku Village… And now, Akari's gone! What am I going to tell him and Miss Kikuko?"

Lily said, "It's alright… Akari has moved on…"

Enju roared, "I CAN'T MOVE ON! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS MADHOUSE? MY BEST FRIEND IS DEAD, AND I COULD BE NEXT!"

Lily roared, "IT'S FINE! I have your back. You and I, we can trot this, together…"

Jun asked, "What the hell are they talking about?"

Lily hugged Enju and said, "There, there… I'll be right beside you, until the very end. I said I'm to protect you, right?"

"Yes…" Enju sobbed.

Lily held Enju tight, as Jun asked, "Uh… Are you two supposed to kiss?"

Lily pushed Enju away and said, "Quiet you! Now, let's find your friends!"

Enju walked with her, as she asked, "Who're they?"

Lily said, "Long story. But I'll explain, once we are close."

Ui asked Jun, "I wonder… Are these two friends? It's like… It almost feels like unrequited love."

Jun said, "I don't think so… But the girl in the bow, way hotter…"

Ui sighed, "Let's follow them… The sooner this storm's over, the better…"

Enju and Lily walked together, with Ui & Jun following them.

* * *

Meanwhile, up on the roof, as the rain stopped, Yamabuki and Cy looked around. The rooftop was surrounded by a mesh fence, with a few benches around. It was also slightly dirty, with a few puddles all around. Ritsu and Mugi looked around, as Ritsu said, "Maybe our ghost retreated up outside…"

Mio said, "Good! Maybe we don't have to leave…"

Yamabuki sighed, "I wish I had something to try for uncovering the ghost… Where's Myu-Myu when you need her?"

Cy giggled, "Mewmew somewhewe wit Weeka."

Mio replied, "Miss Suou, do you know if a ghost is hiding, up on the roof?"

Yamabuki replied, "I don't know… But if I have to guess… Maybe in that flowerbed, over there…"

Ritsu said, "Do you think someone buried the body?"

Yamabuki said, "If that's true, we may have found our ghost… If he or she is buried here, then its spirit will be trapped in this school, forever. If we are to give relief to the spirit, we can give this corpse a proper burial… if there _is_ a body…"

Mugi gasped, "You mean… like having its spirit go to rest? How can we?"

She produced a shovel, in a flick of her wrist, and said, "This may take a while… Cy-Cy, watch over Miss Akiyama…"

Cy giggled, as Mio huffed, "Just keep that tyke away from me. She may have broken a rib…"

Ritsu replied, "Welcome to _my_ world…"

"She hugged you, too?"

"When you separated with us…"

"Did it hurt? If yes, then good… Because I've had enough!"

Yamabuki shushed them, "SHH!" and resumed digging the dead flower bed. But her shovel vanished, and gasped, "Crap! Its time was up…"

She began to dig the dirt with her hands, as Mugi offered to help. They dug the dirt, only to find something inside. Yamabuki gagged, "What the-?"

Mugi shivered, "Oh, my goodness…"

Cy asked, "Wha happen?"

Ritsu asked, "Did you find something?"

Yamabuki shivered, "Yeah… I did…"

Mio looked, as all she could do is scream, " **YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!** "

* * *

 ** _Akari Hanao – Death_**


	6. Chapter 5

Mio shrieked, as the others found something buried within the dirt of a flowerbed, riddled with dead flowers. Yamabuki cleaned her hands off and said, "Now this is what I call spooky…"

Ritsu asked, "No way…"

Yamabuki held up a portrait and said, "Look at this…"

It's an old school photo, of a class called Class 3-E. It had a woman in the left side, with long gray hair. Mugi asked, "Huh? It's… It's the ghost that we saw…"

Yamabuki said, "She was a teacher…"

Mugi said, "And look, this is her class… Most of them are girls."

"I see… But something is odd about it… Look at the teacher…" Yamabuki stated, "This is weird… She isn't like herself. Her skin looks rather clean… Reminds me of the Head of the Student Council…"

Ritsu asked, "So, if that's the teacher… But… Is she our ghost?"

Yamabuki then said, "I still have the article… from fifteen years ago, over 30 students disappeared inside…"

Mio asked, "So… Were they curious, I mean?"

Yamabuki said, "I don't know. But if we don't find that ghost lady, or find the rest of our friends, soon… we shall be the next group to enter this haunted school… and _never return…_ "

She wept, "And I have so much to draw, too!"

Ritsu held the portrait up and said, "We may need this… Who knows? We can show her the way, or tell us the truth…"

Mugi said, "Great idea!"

Yamabuki said, "Right, we'll all stick together, and get this ghost to talk… Of course, I can just draw a self-portrait of her… wink-wink…"

Mio asked, "Okay, _you're_ scaring me…"

Yamabuki giggled, "Oh, yes… Mio, is it? When we get back, I so wanna try out some cosplay for you to try. You're a perfect body for the _Yamabuki Suou Collection_ ~!"

She giggled evilly, as Mio whispered, "A high school version of Miss Yamanaka… Just what I needed… Please kill me…"

They walked together, as Ritsu looked at the class photo, and was feeling uneasy.

"Imagine… Fifteen years ago, this school closed down, and from years on end, about thirty students vanished, including workers and adults… But why and how did it get closed down?"

* * *

Back inside, Enju and Lily were walking together, with Ui & Jun behind them. Suddenly, Ui stopped, as she whispered, " _Get out…_ "

Jun moaned, " _Get out…_ "

Enju and Lily stopped, as Enju asked, "Are they okay?"

Lily said, "They're just traumatized, since their friend died…"

Enju sniffled, "Akari…"

Lily called, "Come on, you two! Pick up the pace!"

Ui grinned with her eyes blank, " _You are welcome here…_ "

Jun grinned, with her eyes blank, also, " _You shall never leave…_ "

Enju gasped, "What's wrong with them? They're saying the same words as-!"

Lily said, "Our ghost? Yeah…"

Ui and Jun wailed, " _Never leave… Your fate is sealed…_ "

Their skin turned pale and dead, with their clothes tattered. Ui moaned, " _Never… return…_ "

Jun cried, " _Leave… while you still can…_ "

Lily cried, "THEY'RE POSSESSED!"

Enju shrieked, "ZOMBIES!"

They dashed off, as Ui and Jun walked after them, moaning like zombies. They started to give chase to the Obnubi Ninjas, as Enju cried, "What just happened? They were alive, a minute ago!"

Lily said, "I have no clue… Either this is an apparition…"

Enju sobbed, "Or… They're actuall-!"

 **SMASH!  
** The floor gave out, as Enju fell to the ground. She screamed, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

Lily cried, "ENJU!"

She grabbed her hand and cried, "HANG ON!"

Enju was dangling, as Lily was pulling her up. But try as she might, the floor was creaky and is about to give out. Enju sobbed, "Just let me go… I can land safely on the floor, over here…"

Lily cried, "No, too risky! This wooden floor is old and decrepit! They lost their friend, the same way you did!"

The zombie Ui & Jun were closer, as Lily snarled, "Shit! They're gaining on us!"

Enju cried, "DO SOMETHING! KILL THEM! I HATE ZOMBIES!"

Lily shivered, as she whispered, "Man… Even worse than Crow Ninjas…"

She closed her eyes and said, "On my signal, grab onto me, and DON'T LET GO!"

She leapt into the hole, and cried, "NOW!"

Ui and Jun went closer to them, but Lily fell into the hole. Enju grasped onto Lily real tight.

 **CRASH!  
** They fell through the floor, landing into the basement. Ui and Jun walked away, as they were moaning in a demonic whisper, " _Get out…_ "

Down below, both Enju and Lily landed safely onto the concrete, avoiding the debris. Lily was in pain, as Enju was mildly scratched. They looked up, as Lily stretched her arms, "Ugh… At least we lost them…"

Enju said, "Thank goodness… But we haven't checked the basement, right?"

Lily replied, "Right…"

"You okay?"

"I'm fine… If we'd let go… We'd die in this flat surface."

Enju helped Lily up and said, "So… Any idea how they changed?"

Lily replied, "No idea… … … But I have a feeling that we're not alone…"

"I know… A girl in black hair felt up Akari's boobs."

"What a hentai, and I don't mean Kazuki! I hope I don't run into her…"

"Even so… we're way below in the ground… Cy and Suou-san are somewhere, while Machiyuki-san and Myu are looking for the ghost… … …and Akari's dead…"

"Calm down… First, we have to find something that is making this school haunted… Something happened that we don't know of…"

"You mean like… corpses?"

"Yes. If it were me, I'd search the place… from top to bottom. The only problem is… We have no light. This building is due for demolition, a while back, but no one gone near the place, because it was a death trap."

Enju believed that the school had many murders, because the foundation collapsed. Lily replied that it might be, or that there was a murder in the school, and the bodies were not found. Enju sobbed, "Man, I wish I knew what was going on, but… I wanna go home… This is too scary for me…"

Lily said, "It's alright, Enju… I'll be by your side, okay?"

"Okay…"

They looked around the basement, as they are looking for clues.

* * *

Back in the third floor, Yui and Nodoka were in another empty classroom, as Yui whispered, "I'm really scared… What if the ghost comes back, and kills us?"

Nodoka said, "It's alright… I don't know what's going on, but… but we have to stick together. We may have to find the others, in the morning…"

She laid by her and said, "It's getting late… Some night this has been…"

Yui replied, "Yeah… I'm scared, I'm hungry, and I'm tired… And we never had any sweets…"

Nodoka smiled, "I'm sure it'll work out… Mugi's okay. We can ask her to give us food, while we search… For now, we have to sleep…"

Yui sniffled, "No… I can't sleep in here…"

Nodoka said, "We'll go, one this blows over… In the meantime, we'll stay here and rest."

They sat together and went to sleep. They woke up, seconds later, as they heard a loud crash. Nodoka asked, "What was that?"

Downstairs, Ricka and Myu ran to the next classroom, and saw a figure in the school, throwing chairs down. It was a girl in dark red hair, done in pigtails, wearing a brown blazer and red skirt. She was crying, throwing chairs, as Ricka asked, "Ghost?"

Myu said, "And it's another one… Only… She's of a younger girl…"

Ricka said, "Girl ghost… sad…"

Fuu asked Myu, "Myu-Myu… You don't think…"

Myu said, "She could be our ghost… Not the ghost lady…"

They went into the classroom, as Myu called, "GHOST! Stop your tantrum!"

The girl ghost sobbed, "I… I can't… My teacher…"

Ricka asked, "Your teacher? What happened? Teacher hurt you?"

Myu said, "Lemme handle this…"

She approached the girl and asked, "Tell me… Why are you upset? Did that teacher… What did she do to you?"

The ghost girl sobbed, "I… I can't say… She said that she'd kill me, if I told the police…"

Ricka asked, "Murder?"

Fuu responded, "It's worse than I feared… This girl is trapped in this school, and she is upset for the teacher, because she did a bad thing to her… Or, in this case, to her entire homeroom…"

Myu gasped, "Fuu-senpai! Don't be ridiculous!"

Fuu said, "Am I? Well, it seems that this girl remains here, until the misdeed is corrected. Now, all we need from her is the truth. If we're to kill this ghost lady, we have to hear the story from the _ghost_ , a.k.a. the victim…"

The girl said, "I don't know how you heard of me, or that you recognized me… But you have to stop her… Get out, while you still can! If you stay here, she'll kill you!"

Myu said, "We understand… But we don't want to die in here… I only came to speak to the ghost… I never knew this was a problem… Perhaps we can help you… Ease yourself, and be calm… And don't worry… She won't kill you… Ricka-senpai and I will handle it."

The girl smiled, "Thank you… You guys are true friends…"

Ricka said, "Ghost seems… nice…"

Myu said, "Indeed. Now then, spirit… Tell us your story…"

The girl said, "Well, alright… but I'll make it quick…"

As Myu was communicating with the ghost, back up on the third floor, Mio, Ritsu, Mugi, Yamabuki, & Cy walked down the stairs, as Ritsu was worried, "I'm still buzzed over this… What could this ghost lady want?"

Mio shivered, "I refuse to go… I am not going to stay here…"

Mugi smiled and said, "Well, I'm going to set up our sleeping bags, before we can head outside. We can sleep here, since it's quiet now…"

Mio said, "No way! I'd rather sleep in the starlit sky!"

Ritsu jeered, "And get mud all over your hair?"

Mio screamed, as Yamabuki said, "Well, it did rain, eariler… It's fine. I'll watch you guys over. Don't worry. I'm an expert in survival. I believe we should meet the others outside, and have some rest."

Cy giggled, "Yay~! Sleepover~!"

They walked together, as everything was quiet. Yamabuki led the way, as Mugi stood beside her. Mio was leaning back, behind Ritsu, while Cy was in the middle of the crowd. Yui and Nodoka returned, as Yui cheered, "MIO-CHAN! RICCHAN!"

Nodoka said, "Thank goodness we found you guys!"

Yui hugged Mugi and Ritsu, as Mio sighed, "Thank goodness…"

Nodoka said, "It's one calamity after another… Now that we're all here, we should leave, and come back tomorrow."

Yamabuki smiled, "I'm open to ideas… since we can't sleep indoors. That ghost usually kills, inside the haunted house…"

Ritsu said, "That's right… I can't stay here… There's more to this house… I'll explain, when we go outside, for a little tea…"

Mugi giggled, as Cy was behind her, "Sounds right… But I wish I can use my hotplate to heat up the tea."

Yui sobbed, "Aw… No tea? Waaaaaaaaaaah!"

Nodoka comforted her, as the others were in Yui's attention. Cy's eyes started to flicker, as she looked at Mugi, " _Fated… death… You shall… never return…_ "

Mugi turned to Cy and asked, "Oh! Would you like to join us?"

Cy lunged to her and clasped her neck. Cy yelled, "NEVER RETURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRN! STAY AND DIE!"

Yamabuki shouted, "CY-CY!"

Mio cried, "MUGI, GET OFF OF HER!"

Mugi gasped for air, as she moaned, "She… She wanted a hug… that's all…"

Yui giggled, wiping her tears, "OH! What a cute girl! I wanna big hug, too~!"

Cy grabbed Mugi's head, and hissed, "DOOMED YOURSELVES!"

Yamabuki asked, "Cy-Cy?"

Nodoka cried, "MUGI, GET AWAY FROM HER!"

 **SNAP!  
** Mugi's neck was snapped, by Cy, as her head was spun in a 360-degree spin. Cy dropped to the ground, on her feet, as Mugi collapsed and died, with her eyes dilated and rolled up.

"MUGI!" Mio & Ritsu cried.

Yui trembled, "Uh… No hug! NO HUG! SHE'S SCARY!"

Yamabuki roared, "CY! BAD ANDR-, I MEAN, BAD GIRL!"

Cy was possessed by the ghost woman, as she cackled, "YOU CAN'T ESCAPE! You're doomed from the start!"

Yamabuki showed courage, as Yui, Nodoka, Mio, & Ritsu were scared stiff. Yamabuki said, "Sorry if I had to do this…"

She held up a white sheet of paper that says " _Ninja_ " on it, and she prayed, " _Akuryo Taisan!_ Evil spirit, BEGONE!"

She slapped the paper onto Cy's head, and the ghost shot out of Cy's little body. The ghost lady shrieked in terror, and retreated into the darkness. Cy remained in place, as her eyes dimmed to black.

"Issoooo… sweeeeeeeeeee… nnnnnnnnnnnn…" she died down and remained in place. Cy was powered off, as Yamabuki wiped her forehead.

"Yeah… And you STAY OUT of my Cy-Cy, you bitch! She's the only one to call me Bookie…" She growled, "And I never even got to cosplay her yet…"

Nodoka approached Cy, and asked, "Cy? Huh? Is she okay?"

Yui wept, "So scary… Cy's like a doll…"

Ritsu said, "She's scared stiff… Did she get mind blown by that evil ghost?"

Yamabuki thought, "AH, CRAP! They can't know!"

Mio went closer to her and said, "Lemme check her pulse…"

Yamabuki quickly snatched Cy up and said, "Uh, no, that's alright! Let your neighborhood Bookie do the job~! I'll revive her, outside… B-R-B!"

She dashed away, in a frantic panic, as she sobbed, "Oh, crap, oh, crap, oh, crap, oh, crap…"

She and Cy disappeared, as Yui asked, "What was that about?"

Ritsu sniffled, "I don't know… But for all we know… Mugi's dead…"

Mio growled, "I hate that stupid ghost!"

Nodoka asked, "So, you have ideas on what that ghost wants?"

Ritsu explained, "NO idea… but we do know that she was a teacher in this particular building… However, that's all we know."

Mio responded, "We found the portrait up on the roof. It was a class photo, taken about 15 years ago."

They looked at the photo, as Yui and Nodoka were in disbelief. Ritsu said, "Yamabuki believed that the ghost lady was no ghost, likewise Cy. But I guess it's no joke… We have a ghost that kills people… in the building… at night…"

Nodoka said, "So, she was a teacher that was in this class… Class 3-E… Maybe we can search that classroom, on broad daylight…"

Mio said, "Does that work?"

Nodoka said, "If I know my ghosts… they don't haunt at dawn. So, we'll leave here, and spend the night outside. After that… Well… I'm not sure… We can bury Mugi, once this is over…"

Yui trembled, as she sobbed, "Ui…"

Mio said, "Right… We have to find Ui, Azusa, and the others. Let's go…"

Yui blubbered, "No… I mean… Ui…"

She pointed at the hallway and shouted, "OVER THERE!"

The two zombie girls appeared, as Ui moaned, " _Don't… escape… You're doomed…_ "

Mio shrieked, "ZOMBIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIES!"

Ritsu cried, "IS THAT-? ARE THOSE-?"

Jun hissed, " _You are never… returning… Get out… while you still… caaaaaaaaaaaaaan!_ "

They went closer, as their knees were shaken. Finally, after ten more steps closer, Ritsu stepped back and yelled, " **RUN!** "

They rushed down the stairs, as the zombies went after the girls. Nodoka said that the exit is down the first floor lobby, once they have reached the first floor. They arrived at the first floor, only to see a huge hole in the middle. It was the same hole that Enju and Lily crashed into. And it blocked their only means of escape, too.

Mio shrieked, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Nodoka cried, "The floors! They… They broke off!"

Yui & Ritsu cried, "We're trapped! HELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLP!"

Ui and Jun walked down the stairs to the second floor, as Yui heard Ui's moan. Yui sniffled, "Nodoka… Mio… What'll we do?"

Nodoka gulped, as she looked around. She said, "We can't go around it… And we can't use the other side of the stairs, since Ui & Jun are at the second floor."

Mio wailed, "I WANNA GO HOME! I HATE THIS PLACE! TAKE ME HOME! HELP ME! I DON'T WANT TO BE CHOW!"

Ritsu panicked, as Ui & Jun were closer, "Oh, man… Ghosts, for one thing, but zombies? This is that evil teacher's doing!"

The zombies appeared, as the girls were trapped. Yui and Ritsu wept, "We're done for!"

They wailed, as Nodoka and Mio shrieked in terror.

" ** _Frigid Damnation: FLOWER OF GUREN!_** "

A huge sheet of ice appeared, over the hole, as Ricka and Myu appeared, from downstairs. Mio gasped, "Huh? Ice?"

Myu called, from the other side, "RUN! GO PASS THE ICE!"

Nodoka cried, "It's you!"

Ricka called, "NO TIME! HURRY!"

Mio cried, "IN THIS ICE? ARE YOU NUTS?"

Yui skated on the ice and ran forward. Myu caught her and said, "You okay?"

Yui moaned, "I'm alright… That was… my last energy… of joy…"

She passed out, as Mio cried, "YUI!"

She walked carefully on the ice, with Ritsu following her. Nodoka skated towards the others, and made it across. The zombies went on the ice, as Ricka said, "NO! You won't! Undead minions… shall fall!"

The ice started to break and shatter, and Ui & Jun fell into the hole, deep into the basement, encountering the same fate as Azusa, from earlier.

Yui shrieked, "UI!"

Ricka grabbed her wrist and said, "We go! NOW!"

Myu cried, "Huh? But what about the others?"

Ricka was upset, as Ritsu said, "NO, you heard the bunny girl! RUN, AND DO NOT LOOK BACK!"

Myu thought, as she was sad, "Enju-senpai… Lily-senpai… Akari-senpai… Yamabuki-senpai… Cy…"

Myu called, "Alright! Let's go!"

Nodoka smiled, "Thanks, you're a lifesaver."

They ran off, heading to the exit, leaving a few bodies behind. Enju and Lily were still in the basement, looking for any clues inside, while Yamabuki was all alone with Cy, who was deactivated, after the ghost teacher possessed her. In the wake of this disaster, the two groups lost only Azusa, Mugi, Akari, Ui, & Jun. There were 15 girls in the haunted school… and only six escaped, for now. Four were still trapped, and five are already dead.

* * *

 ** _Tsumugi Kotobuki, Ui Hirasawa, Jun Suzuki – Death_**


	7. Chapter 6

Night continues to fall, as Yui, Nodoka, Mio, Ritsu, Ricka, & Myu escaped the abandoned haunted school, at least for until tomorrow. Yamabuki & Cy remain inside the building, as well as Enju and Lily, down in the basement. They have lost five people in the process, during the hunt for a ghost, which turns out to be two ghosts: one ghost who is an old lady, and another who is an innocent high school girl, with a torn past.

Yamabuki was in the building, as she laid a motionless Cy on the wall, like a doll. Yamabuki sighed, "I wonder if she's broken… Cy-Cy… I know you're an android, but… That mean lady had no right to possess you. I'll protect you, just as Lady Lily does for Enju. And who knows? I can use you as my dress-up doll for cosplay! I just need your measurements… You look good as a maid…"

She slapped herself and huffed, "No! Fix Cy first, and…"

She grumbled, as she was confused, "Wait… How do I repair her? I'm usually good at resetting the time on my DVD player… but…"

She groaned, "AAGH! I can't carry her on my back, again! Cy's heavy… even if she's a robot…"

She sighed, "It can't be helped… Cy's under my watch now, and with the ofudas in my side, I'm going to protect her from _any_ ghost that is possessing her… again…"

She picked Cy up and said, "Now… to find Lily. She's an expert at machines, more than me… And damned that Lady Zina… Where the hell is she, right now? She created Cy!"

She walked off, as she was looking for Lily and Enju. Enju and Lily were down in the basement, as they saw a huge light. Lily sighed, "It's too dark… We better send a signal to find us…"

Enju said, "No, I see broad nightsky… We could be near the exit…"

She looked up, as Yamabuki was walking down the aisle. But stopped, as she trembled, "What the hell? Why's the floor destroyed?"

Enju called, "Suou-san?"

Lily called out, "Suou! Down here!"

Yamabuki placed Cy down, and then went to the hole, "Enju? Lily? What are you guys doing down there?"

Enju huffed, "YOU SHOULD TALK! You and your pranks!"

Yamabuki pouted, "No… No pranks… This is serious…"

Enju sobbed, "Suou-san… Bad news…"

Yamabuki cried, "Never mind that! Cy's broken!"

Enju asked, "Huh?"

Yamabuki said, "I'll explain! But first, lemme try something!"

She held up a scroll and said, "Stand back! I think I can lead us to the exit. We'll regroup, afterwards."

She waved her scroll out, as Enju transformed into a beautiful nurse in pink and white outfit. Enju roared, "SUOU-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

 **CRACK! BOOM!  
** She shot lightning from herself, as she was angry. Yamabuki dodged it and cried, "EEYOUCH!"

Lily cried out, "IDIOT! HOW'S NURSE OUTFITS GOING TO HELP US?!"

Yamabuki gasped, "OOPS! Wrong scroll… Sorry about that…"

She reached for another scroll and flicked it. Out popped a huge rope ladder, from the first floor to the basement. Enju sighed and said, "Great… Finally, you got it right."

Enju climbed up first, as she snarled, "When I get my hands on you…"

Yamabuki tittered, "Uh, I can explain… Sorry for the nurse's outfit… and I didn't have one for Lily, without her measurements…"

Lily giggled nervously, "Uh, no, thank you…" and climbed up the rope ladder.

Enju and Lily climbed up, as Yamabuki said, "Good… As soon as I heard you guys, I had to rush in. Did you find anything juicy, down there?"

Lily sighed, "No… No luck…" as the rope ladder vanished.

Enju sniffled, "Oh, Suou-san… It's been a terrible night… Akari… She's dead…"

Yamabuki gasped, "NO! Oh, poor Akari… If we survive, we should inform the bad news to her mother…"

Lily bowed her head and said, "Yes. Akari Hanao, may she rest in peace…"

Yamabuki barked, "But now's not the time to grief!"

She grinned, "Do any of you know how to repair an android?"

Enju asked, "Oh! What happened to Cy?"

Yamabuki said, "Well… It's this way…"

She explained to Enju and Lily what happened, as they carried Cy away, leaving the haunted school.

* * *

The next morning, the others were waking up, as Yui yawned from her sleeping bag. She moaned, "Morning, already?"

Her stomach was growling, as she whined, "Ui… I'm hungry… Make me breakfast…"

She looked around, "Ui?"

"You're finally awake…" Yui heard a voice. It was Fuu.

Yui gasped, as she smiled, "YES! AW, A CUTE BUNNY!"

She asked, "Can I pet you?"

She clutched Fuu tight, as Myu gasped, "Hau?"

Yui said, "He's so cute, and he talks, too…"

Myu said, "It's alright… Fuu-Senpai likes it."

Fuu cried, as he was being squeezed, "Myu-Myu! Help me!"

Myu told Yui to let go of Fuu, as Yui sobbed, "Sorry…"

"It's okay." Myu said, "You're having a bad day…"

Yui asked, "Ui… Where's Ui?"

Myu sniffled, as she pouted, "She's dead… Ui… Jun… Azusa… They're dead… Akari-senpai died, too…"

Yui whimpered, "No… Azu-nyan, too?"

She was crying, as Mio said, "It's alright… It was a horrible moment…"

Yui sobbed, "Ui… My sister…"

Ritsu said, "So did Mugi… and by Cy, too! Your short friend in the short hair!"

Myu gasped, "HAU?!"

Lily said, "No… Suou said that Cy was possessed."

Yui asked, "Where is she now?"

Lily said nothing. Cy was lying by the tree, still motionless and alone. Lily didn't have time to repair Cy, since she was possessed by a ghost. Technically, she is dead now, until the ordeal is over. Once they find out what's going on, the Ninja Seeking Club would return home with Cy, and fix her, not after telling Mrs. Hanao the bad news about Akari.

Lily thought, "For now, we'll leave Cy out here, until we return home, so Lady Zina can fix her… I hope it's not serious…"

Mio said, "Poor Cy. She had it rough… She didn't have to kill Mugi…"

Yamabuki said, "It _was_ an accident. Cy-Cy didn't mean to…"

Yui wept, as she was crying for three important people: Mugi, Azusa, and her sister, Ui. Ritsu held her, as Nodoka said, "It's alright, Yui…"

Yui cried on Nodoka's shoulder, as Lily signaled to Myu. She said, "We should talk."

The ninjas leave the girls alone, as they were saddened by the deaths of their friends.

 **XXXXX**

Far away from the others, the remaining ninja girls regrouped, talking about what went on, last night, thanks to Yamabuki's discovery and Myu's chat with the ghost.

Ricka said, "Ghost girl… sad… Ghost lady… evil…"

Enju said, "So, these two are the ghosts of a student and teacher…"

Lily said, "Even worse… The girl ghost, according to Myu-Myu, was abused by her teacher…"

Myu explained, "Well, I got her word on it, since she was miserable, thanks to an abusive teacher."

Enju asked, "An abusive teacher? Then why is this place haunted?"

Myu said, "I don't know…"

Fuu explained, "The ghost told her everything… She was once a student in that particular school, fifteen years ago. The portrait that Miss Suou holds… which Ritsu was holding…"

Yamabuki said, "I found it buried in the flowerbed, up in the roof. The woman on the left of this class photo is their teacher… while the 3rd girl on the left, in the middle aisle, is the same girl…"

 _The ghost said to Myu and Ricka, "My name is Haruna Akemi… I am from this school… Shunjiro Municipal High School… I happen to be a 3_ _rd_ _year student in my class, Class 3-E… I'm a straight A student, and a popular girl in my class, and I'm hoping I get into a decent college… But one day, as the new semester rolled along, in September… my grades were slipping… And it was there, my teacher, Mrs. Zenigawa, scold me for getting lower grades… My grades went from up to 100, down to 85, and then 75, then 60… until finally… I ended up at going up to only 30 points in my exams… Mrs. Zenigawa scolded me, after school, saying that I should be able to study hard. I have, but… something inside me started to feel… … …uneasy…"_

 _Ricka asked, "Zenigawa-sensei… Mean woman?"_

 _Haruna nodded, "Yes. And I was her target… She came here to my school, in the start of the semester, after Mr. Fujinara quit, so he can teach in a University. She was a nice teacher, and always lecture on studying real hard, so that one day… we can have a bright future in Japan… However, she had one scowl on one student…"_

 _Myu said, "That student was you, wasn't it?"_

 _Haruna sobbed, "Yes… She resents me, because I am a good student… Saying that my perfection is repulsing. That is because I'm not always perfect… But she told me, in this classroom, that one day, if you trot yourself as the big star of your classroom, chances are that your future will be bleak and grim. She was right. I am only studying to go to college, and get a bright future… like be a scientist, a librarian, or a doctor… But… Time went on… and my grades… they suddenly dropped… By the time it was November, my teacher… She…"_

 _She wept, as she screamed, "SHE SLAPPED ME HARD! When I got a Zero… in my exam papers… She struck me, after school…"_

* * *

 _Mrs. Zenigawa, a woman in gray hair, in a dark blue dress, slapped Haruna, a girl in red hair, done in pigtails, wearing her brown blazer and red skirt, in the face. Haruna was crying, as she yelled at her, "Miss Akemi, I will not let you tolerate your failure in this school! You have a bright future ahead of you, but you're throwing it all away with that trashy cheerful smile of yours! You study hard, but your grades, for the past couple of weeks are despicable! YOU'RE A JOKE, MISS AKEMI! WHAT KIND OF STUDENT I TEACH THAT IS TOO FOCUSED ON STUDYING, AND FAILING, TIME AND TIME AGAIN?"_

 _Haruna tried to plead, but the teacher slapped her in the face and yelled at her, "I am SICK and TIRED of you FAILING in your grades! If you want to graduate, you study right, and NOT act like some primadonna brat! Understand me? You won't graduate, at this rate!"_

 _Haruna was crying, feeling abused by her teacher. Mrs. Zenigawa then told her to stay after class, for afterschool classes. Haruna sobbed, as she went to her seat. The teacher returned to her desk, as she glared at her, in an ice cold look._

* * *

 _Myu yelled, "She… SHE HIT YOU?"_

 _Ricka roared, "EVIL TEACHER, ZENIGATA!"_

 _Myu said, "Uh, no… Zenigawa…"_

 _Ricka barked, "Makes no difference! Cruel! Barbaric!"_

 _Ricka was in tears, as she said, "Not study well, either, but get good grades…"_

 _Myu said quietly, "Yeah… Enju-Senpai worries about you…"_

 _Ricka usually spends her time, mostly on video games and ninja training. She hardly has time to study, at all, on occasions._

 _Haruna said, "Then you understand me… Miss Momochi… Miss Machiyuki… Zenigawa is a cruel teacher, only to me… The only reason my grades dropped is because she's distracting. She's a mean woman, and would do anything to hurt me…"_

 _Fuu said, "Well, we're glad it wasn't rap-."_

 _Myu covered Fuu's mouth and barked, "FUU-SENPAI! COME NOW! Mrs. Zenigawa would NEVER resort to molesting her own students!"_

 _Myu asked, "Would she?"_

 _Haruna shook her head and said, "No… She isn't like that… I was afraid to go talk to my parents about it, but… They just looked at me, like… like I was being stupid… They scold at me about my grades, and I couldn't bring up to what I was about to say… Even so, I couldn't go to parties, I couldn't go shopping, I couldn't see my friends… I'm like… the miserable 3_ _rd_ _-year student in my class!"_

 _Myu said, "It's okay, Haruna-senpai… We know how you feel…"_

 _Ricka replied, "You… don't cry…"_

 _Myu asked, "What happened next?"_

 _Haruna said, "Well, after that, December came around, only for Mrs. Zenigawa to threaten to call my parents on my bad grades… She did… and we had a parent-teacher conference… The principal said that I am close to repeating the third-year… if I don't keep up… But… Mrs. Zenigawa said that I am a failure… But that was when… That was when… I couldn't take anymore! Just as my parents were about to ground me, I just can't take it! I told my teacher to shut up!"_

* * *

 _At the teacher's longue, Haruna yelled at her teacher, "SHUT UP! SHUT THE HELL UP, YOU OLD HAG! THE ONLY REASON YOU MAKE ME HAVE BAD GRADES, IS BECAUSE OF YOU! YOU ABUSE ME, YOU HIT ME, AND YOU MAKE ME STAY AFTERSCHOOL!"_

 _Mrs. Zenigawa barked, "DO NOT RAISE YOUR VOICE AT ME, MISS AKEMI!"_

 _Her father then asked, "Yeah! I was wondering that, too! When she came home, feeling unhappy, I noticed, last week, that she had a bruise on her face…"_

 _Haruna cried, as she said, "She hit me… I was too scared that you wouldn't believe me, but…"_

 _Her mother hugged her and said, "Oh, come now, Haruna… We're your parents… You can tell us… We would've helped you, and we wouldn't be mad…"_

 _Haruna sobbed, "Yes, Mama…"_

 _Mrs. Zenigawa roared, "LIES! Miss Akemi is a liar! I would never-!"_

 _Her parents stepped in, as Haruna explained the story to the Principal, all those months, as the Principal said to her, "I've heard enough. In light of this, I'm going to have Miss Akemi take a retest on all the lessons she had taken, since the current semester started, and that she must complete it, during detention, until it's all finished… One week, and to retest yourself, alone…"_

 _Mrs. Zenigawa yelled, "Sir, please! You can't be serious!"_

 _The Principal barked, "I AM serious. I don't know what that makes her a wreck, being abused, and dropping grades, but I will NOT have the teachers abuse students into making them study harder, by force!"_

 _"But, sir-!"_

 _"NO BUTS! Miss Akemi is one of our prized students, and I can't have you make her frightened, by your strict rules! Now, since I have very little proof, I'm letting you off with a warning. Understand?"_

 _The teacher growled, as Haruna was comforted by her parents. Mrs. Zenigawa felt upset, as she apologized to the Akemi Family._

 _What happened next, the following day, Haruna's was ready to retest herself. But… Mrs. Zenigawa gave her an "Automatic Zero" on her first test. She glared at her and said, "I can't be at your watchful eyes, when you study to redeem yourself… But if you dare tell anyone that I struck you, again, I'm going to see to it you repeat the Senior Year… FOREVER!"_

 _She walked out of the classroom, as Haruna was upset._

 _Mrs. Zenigawa left the classroom, the next day, afterschool, as the Principal appeared to her. He said to her, "Mrs. Zenigawa, I checked over the first day of tests… And I believe that you gave Miss Akemi an automatic zero."_

 _She smirked, "That is because I was only testing her… Maybe now, she'll think twice about snitching to a teacher."_

 _She walked away, leaving the building. The Principal yelled, "NO! Mrs. Zenigawa, you're fired!"_

 _She stopped, as she asked, "What?"_

 _He lectured her, "I know that your strict teaching methods are one thing, but giving an Automatic Zero to one of our students isn't to motivate them! That is abusive of morale!"_

 _"I'll have you know that I had nothing to do with Haruna's beating! I was watching over her, during the supplementary classes, every day, after school!"_

 _"I may have no conclusive proof that it was you, but your teaching methods in my school have gone too far! GET OUT!"_

 _She walked off, as she snarled to the doors._

* * *

 _Fuu said, "So… Mrs. Zenigawa's bad days came, when she was reprimanded by the Principal… and then was fired, because of an "Automatic Zero"."_

 _Haruna smiled, "I was relieved… when Mrs. Zenigawa was fired… And my grades came back up, and I can focus on going to college~!"_

 _She frowned, "But… She came back, when I was finishing up cleaning the classroom, afterschool, one day…"_

 _Ricka and Myu were shocked, as Haruna told them what happened._

* * *

"And that's when Zenigawa, the teacher came in and killed her… Zenigawa somehow entered the school, and beat her senseless… She left the school, and her body was found on the floor… with no weapon, no prints, and no evidence…" Myu concluded, "After that, because of that incident, the school closed down, and Mrs. Zenigawa was sent to trial for murder… since she was spotted in the school grounds."

Enju said, "I remember that case… That mean teacher was found _Not Guilty_. She got away with it…"

Ricka said, "But… Evil teacher haunts school… this very day…"

Myu said, "Haruna-senpai never finished… The minute we heard the girls' screams, we dashed out… We have to finish the story, tonight… When we meet her, before the teacher ghost returns…"

Lily said, "But is the teacher responsible for Akari's death, too?"

Yamabuki said, "Wow… This is tough to muster… We have to tell the other girls what goes on."

Enju barked, "WE CAN'T! If we tell them what is going on, without further information, we may have doomed them! We have no idea why Zenigawa haunts the school…"

Lily added, "Or… how she died, making the school close down, permanently… It doesn't seem right…"

Enju said, "It's not the right time. Unless we hear the whole story, we keep it between us. And we're not going home, until we hear the full truth!"

Ricka said, "For Akari… and for the others' friends…"

Yamabuki sniffled, "And for Cy-Cy…"

Enju glared at her, "Uh… You _do_ know she can be fixed…"

Yamabuki giggled, "I knew that…"

Lily said, "Let's return to the others, and relax. We have a full day to go to…"

Myu was worried, as she explained, "They must be hungry… Their friend, Mugi… She died in Cy's hands, possessed by a ghost… And the Yui girl said that she enjoyed her tea…"

Enju smiled, "That's where you come in, Myu-Myu. You have your bento boxes packed in?"

"Yep!" Myu smiled.

Enju said, "Give the Hirasawa girl Akari's bento. Akari's dead… so…"

Myu nodded, "Akari-senpai will understand… She will be missed."

Enju said, "Great. Let's rejoin the others. Leave Cy here, until this is over… I'm sure she'll be alright… Just make sure that none of us dies, like Akari…"

Yamabuki said, "Right!"

Ricka nodded, "Hm."

Lily said, "Understood."

They left the spot of the forest, to rejoin Yui and the others.

* * *

 ** _Cy Tokakushi – Death (for time being)_**


	8. Chapter 7

At the campgrounds, near the old building of Shinjuro High, Yui was moaning and whining. She sobbed, "So… … … Hungry… … … I miss… … … Mugi-chan…"

She closed her eyes and passed out, feeling like she died of hunger. Myu approached her and gave her a bento box. Myu replied, "Here… Yui-senpai…"

Yui sniffed it and asked, "Huh? Is this-?"

Myu said, "Just sushi, croquettes, rolled eggs, and rice… This bento…"

She sobbed, "It was for Akari-senpai…"

Yui asked, "Who's Akari-senpai?"

Myu giggled, "Uh, never mind. Here. Want some? I'm sorry for your loss…"

Yui opened the box and cheered, "OH! FOOD! Good going~!"

She started to eat, as she cheered, " _Itadakimatsu~!_ "

She took a bite, as she cried, "OHHHH! This is delicious! You're a lifesaver~! Did your Mom make this?"

Myu said, "Oh, no… I made the bento boxes for all of us… Miss Akiyama…"

Mio was given Cy's bento, as she said, "Cy's still deact-, I mean, she's still unconscious. You can have hers, until she wakes up."

Mio said, "I… I can't accept it…"

Myu smiled, "Nonsense… I've made enough for all my friends…"

Mio said, "Well… Okay…"

She took the bento and said, "It looks good. You made this yourself?"

She took a bite and said, "Oh, yes. Akari-senpai had a hand in it, too, since she's a good chef. But it's sad that she died…"

Mio replied, "Please don't talk about sadness, while I eat…"

Ritsu was given her bento, as she cheered, "SCORE! FOOD FOR ME!"

And Nodoka was given hers, as she smiled, "Oh, thank you. But are you sure you give us food?"

Enju said, "We felt bad about your friend, Mugi. That's why we'd like to share our food with you."

Lily said, "I was curious about Mugi-san's tea… But I guess we'll never know…"

Mio then said, as she held up a thermos, "Well, Mugi has some tea made in a thermos. All that's left is to warm it up… But there's no power."

Yamabuki smiled, "In that case, leave it to me-!"

Enju said, "Never mind. I'll prepare a campfire."

Myu said, "I think we have a spare teapot in the bags."

Myu was in tears, as she whispered, "Reminds me of how we first met…"

She was still in remembrance of Akari. It was a peaceful day, up on the rooftop of Mizaki High, as they cheered up Akari with a huge bento box lunch, in which Myu made, herself. At the time, it was her, Kazuki, Myu, Ricka, Yamabuki, Tengge, and Johnny, as they had a lunch date together, up on the school's rooftop. During that time, the Ninja Seeking Club was about to be established, with seven of the eight members added, to open up. Enju turned it down, saying, at the time, was a ridiculous club. Enju turned Akari down, and she was completely saddened. In the end, Akari cheered up, and asked Enju to join the club, which she did, to look out for Akari… only heading to today… upon learning the sad news.

Myu wiped her tears and said, "Akari-senpai…"

Minutes later, Enju and Nodoka made a campfire to heat up the tea. Mio said, "Amazing… I never knew you girls know how to boil tea in a campfire."

Enju said, "Well, it's more a survival technique… Besides, the place there has no electricity. So, we figured… why not have a camp-out?"

Ricka smiled, "Feels like… camping…" and munches on a fried noodle hot dog.

Ritsu smiled, "OOOH! A fried noodle hot dog~! Awesome! Hey, Ricka, was it? Trade ya a rolled egg for a bite!"

Ricka jerked away and huffed, "NO."

Myu said, "You'll have to forgive Ricka-senpai… She's… AHEM! She only likes the stuff."

Ricka said, "Fried noodle hot dogs are the best."

Mio said, as she was annoyed, "She doesn't share?"

Nodoka replied, "Well, that's her favorite food, right?"

Myu said, "Tea's ready~!"

She poured nine glasses of tea and served them to each girl, including herself. They drank the tea, as Lily was overjoyed, "OH! So… So this is Mugi Kotobuki's blend?"

Enju smiled, "It's sweet… but not what I expected from your friend."

Ricka said, "Ugh…"

Yamabuki said, "Not bad. This tea is delicious!"

Yui giggled, "Yeah! Mugi-chan, you make good tea~!"

A long pause, as Yui was upset. She dropped her head and sobbed, "Mugi-chan…"

She was crying, again, as everyone was upset. Mio hugged her and said, "Don't cry, Yui… We can end this nightmare. We'll find out about that ghost, and avenge Mugi and Azusa… and everyone else, too…"

Yamabuki sniffled, "For Cy-Cy… Your death will not be in vain…"

Enju thought, "Idiot…"

Enju said, "So, what now?"

Nodoka said, "Well, for what we know, we're going to investigate Classroom 3-E, the place that Miss Momochi said that the girl she saw hails from… likewise the teacher… Mrs. Zenigawa."

Enju stated, "Splendid idea. We can start at the source. But we'll have to use the other entrance, since Lily and I destroyed the floorboards. We're okay, by the way…"

Lily added, "And don't worry. There were no injuries. But we did find corpses…"

Mio shrieked, "AAAAAAAAAGH!"

Lily said, "It's alright. I'm just kidding."

She thought, "I'm not kidding… Miss Hanao's body was found, when we left… I left her in the forest, to avoid being spotted… As for Azusa, Ui, and Jun… I can't seem to find them…"

Nodoka asked, "By the way, why did Ui & Jun acted strange? They were normal, but they were zombies, moments later…"

Yamabuki replied, "Same thing happened to Cy-Cy… She shouted out that we cannot leave, and we've doomed ourselves… Luckily, I am an easy exorcist~!"

Ritsu barked, "Yeah, right! All you did was use your talisman to free the spirit!"

Yamabuki snarled, "HEY! It was the only way! What do you want me to do with her, dismantle her?"

Ritsu asked, "Dismantle?"

Yamabuki gulped, "Never mind…"

Nodoka asked, "Wait… I never know you girls… Who are you?"

Yui said, "Yeah! What school you go to?"

Enju said, "All eight of us, right now… Mizaki High School… You?"

Nodoka said, "Sakuragoaka All-Girls High School."

Enju gasped, "An all-girls' high school?"

Lily blushed, "Paradise…"

Enju blushed heavily, "No hentais… No perverts… No boys… What a dream…"

Ricka huffed, in a blank stare, "Booooooooooooooring…"

She boomed, "NO BOYS, NO LOVE! Boring life!"

Yamabuki cried, agreeing with Ricka, "DAMN STRAIGHT! Unless there are lesbians, Ricka and I agree, 110 percent! NO BOYS, NO HAREM!"

Ricka gasped, "EH? Speak nonsense!"

Nodoka was annoyed, as she said, "How old _is_ this girl, Yamabuki, was it?"

Enju said, "Man… I wished we go there, for a life in an all-girls' school…"

Lily said, "Yes."

Myu replied, "I know how you feel… But we're better off, since Mizaki High is awesome."

Ritsu said, "That's life."

She then asked, as she looked at the ninja girls' breasts, "uh… Curious… Why are all your boobs so big?"

Enju and Lily gasps, covering themselves, as Myu blushed, "Uh… Hau… Hau…"

Yamabuki smiled, "I wonder that, myself…"

Mio said, "Uh, yeah… Your friend, Akari, she has the biggest chest… Do all of your friends and classmates have big, uh…"

She yelled, "RITSU! DON'T DISTRACT ME!"

Enju said, "Well, not really… Most of us are flat-chested… like Cy… but it's almost like… uh… ummm…"

Lily turned away, as Ricka thought, "Wondering… Why Ninja Seeking Club girls… Big boobs?"

Myu sobbed, "Hau…"

Yamabuki smirked, "Nice question… But I'll be happy to share-!"

 **CRACK! BOOM!  
** Enju shot lightning, and yelled, "YOU WILL DO NO SUCH THING, SUOU-SAN!"

Yui and Mio gasped in shock, as Nodoka asked, "Did you just shoot lightning, just now?"

Enju gulped, as she smiled, "Eh… heh-heh… Force of habit…"

Mio was shaken, "Even worse than ghosts and zombies… Girls who shoot lightning… No man can ever marry me now…"

Enju glared at her, "Ahem! What did you say?"

Mio cringed, "I'm sorry, but it's the truth… Everywhere I go, it's scary…"

Enju huffed, "Hentai…"

Mio was crushed, as Enju barked, "If that'll make me be friends with you, I'm still pissed at you for glomping Akari's breasts, last night! Hentai!"

" _Glomp_?" Yamabuki asked.

Enju sighed, "Oh, strewth…"

* * *

After chatting, and a long brunch, Nodoka said that she's going back in the school. She then instructed, "I can't do this alone, so I'm going to need volunteers. Yui, you stay by me, as always. Miss Momochi, you help us, since you know about ghosts."

Myu nodded, "Y-Yes, Nodoka-senpai…"

The Ninja Girls even got to know their names, fully… except for Enju, who calls Mio "Hentai".

Enju said, "Lily and I will join in. Maybe we can run into more ghosts, and try to communicate with them."

Ritsu said, "Right. We'll stay away from the ghost of Zenigata!"

Enju, Yamabuki, and Mio roared, " _Zenigawa!_ "

Ritsu sighed, "Whatever."

Enju glared, "Machiyuki-san, you take Hentai, over there."

Ricka nodded, "Hm.", as Mio cried, "I have a name, Enju-san!"

Enju smiled, "Of course… You're Mio "Hentai" Akiyama… Right?"

Mio dropped her head in sadness, and sobbed, "No man can't marry me… if I'm called that…"

Ricka whispered, "Hentai…"

Mio wept, as Ritsu said, "Alright. That leaves me and Yamabuki!"

Yamabuki giggled, "Oh, call me Bookie, damn it!"

Ritsu said, "No. How could I call you Bookie?"

Yamabuki said, "Well, it's best if it's spelled "Buki"; B-U-K-I… and that pronounces it as Bookie."

Ritsu nodded, "Ohhhhhhhhhh. Then call me Ricchan, damn it!"

Mio barked, "Don't be encouraged by Suou-san!"

Enju yelled, "SILENCE, HENTAI!"

That afternoon, Yui, Nodoka, and Myu headed to the third floor, and returned to Haruna Akemi's homeroom – Class 3-E. They searched the desks, as Nodoka asked, "See anything?"

Myu said, "I'm not a psychic! I'm sort of a ghost whisperer…"

Fuu said, "And still in-training, too."

Myu grabbed Fuu and cried, "SHUSH!"

Nodoka said, "Cut the jokes… Yui and I know it can talk…"

Fuu sighed, "Fine… But keep that girl away from me! She almost crushed my body!"

Yui said, "I only wanted to pet you…"

Nodoka said, "Let's just keep looking."

She then asked Myu, "I don't see any more clues… While we look, I'm curious about you and your friend… You saved us from Ui & Jun… but…"

She glared at her, as Myu gulped, "Uhhh… Why are you looking at me that way, Nodoka-senpai?"

Nodoka said, "Curious… The ice abilities, the fast speed, the future sense… and the talking rabbit… What are you?"

Myu sobbed, "Hau…"

Fuu gulped, "uh-oh… I think we're busted…"

Yui stammered, as her jaw dropped. Myu cried, "NODOKA, LOOK!"

Yui cried, pointing at the chalkboard, "N-N-N-NODOKA-CHAAAAAAAAAN!"

A piece of chalk floated in midair. It started to write down on the chalkboard. It said " _Leave!_ "

Yui sobbed, "Leave?"

It wrote another word. It says " _Now!_ ". Myu asked, "O spirit… What do you mean… leave now?"

A girl in long blonde hair, in the same school uniform, appeared from the chalkboard. She said, "What are you doing here? And you, the girl with the rabbit! You can talk to me?"

Myu nodded, "Yes… Please, forgive me. My name is Myu Momochi…"

"No! I already know… from Haruna…" she said, "She's my classmate in 3-E."

Nodoka rubbed her eyes and said, "A ghost, and in daylight?"

Yui held Nodoka, and was crying. Nodoka said to the ghost, "Forgive me… She's scared stiff…"

The blonde girl floated up and sat on the desk. She said, "Well, for what it's worth… It's nice to talk to someone else, for a change, other than that crabapple, Zenigawa. I'm glad she's fired."

Myu said, "You knew, too?"

The girl said, "Yes… I happen to be her classmate. My name's Reina Ito. I happen to be the class rep here… or was… but… tragedy occurred…"

Myu said, "When we met Haruna-chan, Ricka-senpai and I, last night, she told us about Mrs. Zenigawa, the mean teacher that abused her."

Reina said, "Oh, really? That woman's bad news. I was her friend, during that semester. When she told me about what she has been experiencing, I had to step in. But her words were cold as ice…"

Nodoka asked, "What happened?"

Reina said, "Well, Haruna was red in the face, with her left cheek a bit scratched. I held onto her and said that it's alright. And Haruna bawled, saying that the teacher hit her. I knew, when I noticed something bad about her, I had to react, fast. I talked to the Principal about it, after the abuse she took, but he didn't believe me… not without proof…"

Nodoka replied, "That's because Mrs. Zenigawa was a strict teacher…"

Myu said, " _Too_ strict, unfortunately…"

Reina continued, "But when I heard that she was fired, weeks later… I was relieved… until…"

She sniffled, "Why did she have to kill her?"

* * *

 _Haruna was finishing up cleaning the classroom, as she stepped out. But as she exited the door, Mrs. Zenigawa appeared, and charged at her, and strangled her._

 _She dropped to the floor and started to choke her. She punched her and pummeled her, mercilessly, as she was pleading to stop. She yelled at her, "YOU DID THIS TO ME, YOU BRAT!"_

 _She choked her hard, and then after one quick squeeze, Haruna stopped breathing. Zenigawa panted, as she growled, "No future… You did this to me, Miss Akemi… It's for your own good…"_

 _Reina called, from the hallway, "Hello? Someone there?"_

 _Zenigawa rushed off, as Reina spotted her, from far away. She gasped, "Mrs. Zenigawa?"_

 _Reina chased after her, but she was gone. She went in the classroom and shrieked, "HARUNA! NO!"_

* * *

"So many welts and bruises… her neck was punctured by her fingers…" Reina wept, "When I checked her pulse, I was too late… She was dead…"

Yui wept, as Myu replied, "And what does that have to do with you? Did Zenigawa killed you, too?"

Reina said, "Yes… Days after the trial, and Mrs. Zenigawa was free to go, she returned to the school, during late hours, and finished me off. I was busy working on the next activity for our autumn trip, and suddenly, this teacher appeared in the dark. As I stopped, I noticed that she was absent… that is, until…"

* * *

 _The lights went out, as Reina looked around. She asked, "Hello?"_

 _She went to the door, and peeked into the hallways, at night. She went back to the dark classroom, only for a woman to appear in front of her._

 ** _STAB!  
_** _Reina was stabbed in the heart with a knife, and Zenigawa rushed off, leaving a small trail of blood behind. She dropped the knife, midway near the stairway, and left the school, before she was even caught._

* * *

Reina growled, "Damn her! And I had a future, too! I was going to be a top politician, and she took it away from me!"

Nodoka said, "Well, it's your own fault for telling on the teacher… but then again, you knew Zenigawa killed Haruna…"

Myu replied, "Even so… I have a feeling that she has gone mad with murder, since she was fired. She killed Haruna, and then you… Were there others?"

Reina said, "No… Only myself and Haruna… But during my time, more were killed by this madness of a woman! When they found my body, the school closed down… They couldn't take any chances, and the students that were enrolled in Shunjiro High were transferred away to other schools, for safety. Those who entered the school isn't safe."

Yui asked, "One thing… Did Mrs. Zenigawa even get caught?"

Reina said, "She did, but… She shouted that she curse the day that anyone dares to enter this school again will feel her wrath… and committed suicide. I oversaw what she has done to your friends… Hanao, Nakano, Suzuki, your sister, Miss Kotobuki, and the android…"

Myu gasped, "HAU?!"

Nodoka asked, "Android?"

Myu shushed her and quietly said, "They can't know… Shh!"

Reina nodded, "Right. Secret…"

Nodoka was befuddled, "I don't understand… What is she?"

Reina said, as she was worried, "I'm saying, for your own good… Leave this school, if you do not want the same fate to befall you, like the others… But, when this is over…"

She walked off, leaving the classroom. She stopped by the doorway and called, "Rise!"

They stood in attention, and Reina shouted, "BOW!"

They bowed together, as Reina's ghost disappeared. Myu said, "She's gone… Hopefully, she'll return… But if Zenigawa is stopped, then… maybe they'll all rest in peace."

Nodoka said, "Right. We have to make sure that this ghost must be stopped, before she kills anyone else. We've lost so many…"

Myu said, "Well, for the moment, we'll search the classroom for more clues… Maybe we can learn more about what happened here."

Nodoka thought, "This kid… She knows more about this school, with her clairvoyance… But still… a ninja and an android? Who the hell is she?"

Yui asked, "Nodoka-chan? Something wrong?"

Nodoka said, "OH! Uh… nothing… I'm amazed by Miss Momochi's talents…"

As they were searching the classroom, Lily and Enju were checking the roof. Lily found the flowerbed and said, "This is where Miss Suou found the class photo."

Enju said, "I'm worried… Was there something else that was hidden?"

Lily said, "Let's find out."

They started to dig deep, looking for something else inside. As they finished, Lily found something. She gasped, as she saw a skull.

"It's a corpse…" she whispered, "A skeleton!"

Enju shivered, as she shrieked, "WOODLICE!"

The corpse of a girl was just a skeleton, with small woodlice crawling inside. Enju sobbed, "Why did it have to be woodlice?"

Lily barked, "ENJU! You're a ninja, and you cannot be serious, if you're scared of bugs!"

Enju sniffled, "Only woodlice… But don't tell Kazuki or anyone about it…"

Lily said, "I won't. You know me, Enju. I'd never resort to treating you rotten… unlike some other girls in the club…"

Enju asked, "So, who do you think it is?"

Lily looked at the uniform and said, "Well, by the clothing, and it is deteriorating… It's female… And it-. OH!"

Enju asked, "What? Could it be Miss Akemi's body?"

Lily replied, "No… It's different… I smell… … … cyanide!"

Enju gasped, "Killed with cyanide?"

"This girl… She was drowned in cyanide, in the school's sink, and Zenigawa-sensei buried her corpse here…"

"That's true… but… How can it? Isn't cyanide poisonous?"

"Yes, it is… But how did she die by the teacher's grip?"

Lily pondered, as Enju said, "We need Myu for this… but she's busy with Yui & Nodoka."

Lily said, "And me without Myu's clairvoyance…"

She asked, "Any idea who she is?"

Enju said, "No clue… Hang on…"

She searched into the decaying clothing of the girl and said, "Huh? _Akina Hikase…_ "

She read out the nametag, as Enju said, "Find either Suou-san, Ritsu-san, or Myu-chan. Remember that name."

Lily nodded, as she clouded herself in shadows, "I'll find one of them, and learn more of who this girl was… Also, I'll keep an eye out for any ghosts… Dusk is settling."

She called out, " ** _Ninjutsu: Phantom Grace!_** " and hid in the shadows. She left, as Enju was worried. She whispered, "Mrs. Zenigawa, I promise… You're going to be stopped, so you can join Grandfather… in hell!"

* * *

Ritsu and Yamabuki were searching the old library, as Yamabuki said, "I have a feeling that there may be a yearbook, somewhere… but it's impossible, since the ghost we met was killed, before graduation…"

Ritsu replied, "Maybe she was in the year before she died… Second-year?"

"Hmm… That's a bit stretched out…" Yamabuki said, as she looked, "Finding a yearbook of each past student is the problem. There are a few books leftover in this dusty library that some of them are gathering dust, while many of them are destroyed through age."

Ritsu said, "So, all we have to do is find a 15-year old yearbook, one year before Miss Akemi's murder, and we learn more of the class in her school… Mostly girls, since the picture has a few boys in it."

Yamabuki thought, "I would raise the dead, using my art ninjutsu, but I can't let her see me do it. She's a layperson, and I'm a ninja…"

She scoured into the books, as Ritsu said, "Lemme help you…"

They started to search each old book, as a figure crept towards the two, from behind. Who was it, and why, as it's only dusk out?


	9. Chapter 8

Up on the rooftop, Enju looked at the body of Akina Hikase, and stepped back, since it's riddled in woodlice and maggots. Enju moaned, as she stepped away. She said, "Sheesh… What's taking Lily so long?"

The sun was setting, as she thought, "It's almost time… Akari… Cy… I promise that we'll avenge you… Once the ghost comes out, we'll be ready. But I can't show my true self to those girls."

She prepared, "Come on out, Zenigawa-sensei…"

She started to walk to the door to the stairs, as a ghost crept behind her. It was Zenigawa, herself. She halted her, "Hold it, young lady!"

Enju gasped, as her eyes widened and her legs trembling. She stuttered, as the ghost teacher grabbed her shoulder, "N-n-n-n-n-, Zenigawa-sensei…"

Zenigawa barked, "Tell me… Do you study hard? Maybe you're too focused on your body… LOOK AT YOU! You dress normally, but you act like a delinquent with giant breasts!"

Enju moaned, still frightened, "Y-y-y-y-y-y-you got it all wrong, sensei… M-m-m-m-my body is nor-nor-normal… and I have g-g-g-g-good grades… Honest I do… sen-n-n-n-sei…"

The evil ghost lady smirked, "Good…"

Her body shone red, as her spirit said, "Go… Make sure that they never leave…"

Enju's green eyes turned faint and blank, as she moaned, in a mesmerized voice, "Yes, sensei…"

Zenigawa smiled, "If you do as I say, my dear… I'll give you extra credit…"

Enju moaned, "Yes, sensei… For you, I will do as you say… Sensei…"

She walked slowly, heading downstairs, as she armed herself with a kunai knife. She walked down the stairs, as she found Yamabuki and Ritsu. Yamabuki moaned, "No luck… It's hard to find anything… archives, yearbooks, old scrapbooks, dossiers… NOTHING! We're snagged in a dead end, Ricchan!"

Ritsu said, "I know… But… Yamabuki-san, perhaps we should talk to the ghost, again, for more clues…"

Yamabuki said, "No go… Myu-Myu said that the ghost teacher killed Haruna… and nothing else happened…"

Ritsu said, "We can ask Myu-Myu about it. We have no choice. She knows more ghosts than me."

They stopped, as Enju said, walking to them, " _Get out… Get out…_ "

Ritsu smiled, "Hey~! Hey, it's Enju! Wassup, girl?"

Enju's eyes turned from green to a demonic red. She snarled, " _DIE!_ "

She swung her kunais, as Yamabuki shoved Ritsu down, avoiding the blades. Yamabuki yelled, "SHE'S POSSESSED!"

Enju went after them, as they started running. Yamabuki cried, "THIS WAY!"

They rushed down the stairs, as they went past Mio and Ricka. Mio asked, "Hey, what is it? You find anything?"

Ritsu cried, "ENJU'S GONE BATTY!"

Enju roared, " _DIE! DIE! DIE, DIE, DIE!_ "

She was possessed by Zenigawa's evil influence, much as Ui, Jun, and Cy did, recently. Only this time, Enju was controlled fully. She shot lightning from herself and yelled, "LIGHTNING!"

They avoided the lightning, as Mio shrieked, "YAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

Ricka cried, "Enju?"

Yamabuki cried, "She's possessed! RUN!"

They started running, as Enju ran in swift superspeed, similar to how ninjas run. Mio cried, "SHE'S GAINING ON US!"

They stopped at a small room, near the first floor, and saw that it has no windows. Ritsu cried, "TRAPPED!"

They were trapped near the end of a hallway, with two doors on the left side, only locked tight. Yamabuki used the door, only to realize that she can't open it. Yamabuki sobbed, "Shit! The locks are broken! I can't pick it!"

Enju giggled evilly, "DIE… DIIIIIIIIIIIIIE!"

Mio sobbed, "Have mercy! ENJU!"

Yamabuki cried, "ENJU, IT'S US! YAMABUKI AND RICKA! We're your friends!"

Enju said, "I have no friends… I only study for Zenigawa…"

She cackled, as Mio sobbed, "No… Zenigawa-sensei?"

Yamabuki growled, "No… She's turned."

She threw her kunai, heading straight for Mio's chest. But…

 **STAB!  
** Lily suddenly appeared, and took a kunai to the chest, deep through. She croaked, "Ungh… I'm fine… Find… Myu… and hurry…"

She dropped to one knee, as they ran away. Mio sobbed, "Lily-san…"

They continued running, as Lily sobbed, "Enju… Come… over yourself…"

Enju lunged at her and roared, "DIE! YOU DIE! NEVER LEAVE!"

She tried to stab Lily, but Lily, in massive pain, grabbed tightly on Enju's wrists, nearly hitting the blade towards her head. Lily pleaded, "Enju, calm down… It's me, Lily Fuma! Remember? Think!"

Lily coughed up blood and shouted, "Goddamn it, Enju Saion-Ji! Snap out of it!"

Enju growled, "NO! DIE! DIE! NEVER RETURN! GET OUT, WHILE YOU CAN!"

Lily groaned, "No… Save yourself… everyone… She's… She's too… fierce… Enju…"

She tried to break free, but couldn't. She's losing a lot of blood from the blow to the chest. She tried to reach for her, but her vision was being blurry. Enju snarled, "DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE!"

 **STAB!  
** Lily gets stabbed with another kunai, and Lily hollered, "AAAAAAAAAAGH!"

Her head dropped and her eyes went blank and dilated. Enju, under Zenigawa's influence and control, killed Lily. Enju moaned, as she was soaked in Lily's blood, " _Get out… while you… still can… Never return… Doomed themselves…_ "

She walked off, looking for the others, leaving a dead Lily, behind. She walked around the blackened halls, as she was snarling and hissing. Haruna's ghost appeared and cried, "Oh, no… It's worse than I thought! Zenigawa! You monster!"

Enju hissed, "Miss Akemi…"

Haruna barked, "That's enough! Mrs. Zenigawa, you're a monster! You used this innocent girl to kill others? That woman… She looked up to Miss Saion-Ji, before you let her kill her."

Enju spoke in Zenigawa's voice, "Why do you care, Miss Akemi? You're being ridiculous! You care for getting good grades, and it makes me sick how you became so cheerful! You shouldn't have ratted me out! I was motivating you!"

Haruna wept, "You didn't try to motivate me! You abused me! Mom and Dad… They scolded me for nothing! And then, you killed me! Why would you do this? I want a future, and you took it away!"

Zenigawa yelled, "Lemme ask you a question: Does it matter if I care for a prissy little child like you? Do I care for someone that spent 18 years of her life, studying to be a doctor, or a librarian, or a scientist? They are broken dreams! You can't live on broken dreams!"

Haruna sobbed, "No… Mrs. Zenigawa… They may be broken dreams, but that's my future…"

Zenigawa barked, "I should slap you, right now, young lady!"

Enju charged at Haruna, but she went through her. Haruna said, "You forget? I'm a ghost… You're dead!"

Zenigawa smiled, "So are you… Maybe using her body will help to eradicate you!"

Her body sparked and shouted, "LIGHTNING!"

She zapped her lightning at the ghost, but she dodged it. She gasped and panted, "You can't kill me… I'm already dead…"

Enju moaned, as Zenigawa said, "At least she's more stable than the robot. That kid was too small to control. For now, Miss High-Class student will destroy you…"

Haruna ran off, as a voice called to her, "Miss Akemi, this way!"

Haruna went through the wall, as Zenigawa boomed, "RUN, MISS AKEMI! You're not letting me go away, because of your actions! I always knew you were a miserable failure! Go ahead and run!"

Zenigawa thought, "Miss Saion-Ji… Ignore her. Focus on getting rid of the others…"

Enju said, still under her control, "Yes, sensei…"

She dashed off and went searching for the others.

* * *

They arrived at the third floor, as they found Yui, Nodoka, and Myu. Yamabuki cried, "MYU! LILY'S DEAD!"

Yui gasped, as Nodoka cried, "DAMN! Another one?"

Mio sobbed, "Enju killed her… What's worse is…"

Ricka added, "Ghost lady… control Enju…"

Myu cried, "OH, NO! She's possessed by Zenigawa-sensei?!"

Yamabuki wept, "And what's worse… Lily gave up her life for us… Such a brave soul… only to be killed by one of our own…"

Ritsu sniffled, "Almost as worse as the other ghost we saw, along the way…"

Myu asked, "Where?"

Ritsu said that she and Yamabuki met with another ghost. This time, it was a boy, in a black school uniform. He had brown hair and glasses. He even told the girls that finding the names of Mrs. Zenigawa's class is impossible. After the teacher killed Haruna, she killed other students in her class, only to have her way, since she was teaching them in her own strict rules.

* * *

 _The boy said, "I was one of those victims… The first… was Haruna Akemi… then, Reina Ito… and even Akina Hikase… and, one by one, including me… However, Haruna relished the truth a little… It wasn't ONE girl that complained over her abusive teachings… It was the entire class… Following the events that made Haruna stand up for herself, other students stopped respecting Mrs. Zenigawa… including me. When news heard about what she did to Haruna, we were appalled. But she didn't leave, until two weeks, after she was fired from the school, for not just treating Haruna rotten, but…"_

 _He bit his lip and said, "It's because the teacher abuses students, when things don't go her way…"_

 _Ritsu gasped, "WHAT?"_

 _Yamabuki asked, "So… She hurts students, for a living? UNBEARABLE!"_

 _The boy pleaded, "I beg of you… I don't say that you guys should leave, but do something about our teacher! It won't stop, until she kills every last one of you!"_

 _Yamabuki said, "It's alright… I think I understand… How these kids die, every day, from Class 3-E… It's no wonder that the school is destined for demolition…"_

 _Ritsu asked, "But I want to know… Why? Why did she escape being arrested, for crimes she caused? From what we read, Mrs. Zenigawa committed suicide!"_

 _The boy said, "Yes… but only because…"_

* * *

 _Zenigawa was up on the roof, as she called to the Principal and the police, "YOU COME CLOSER, YOUR SCHOOL GOES DOWN! I'll kill myself, if I have to!"_

 _The Principal yelled, "Mrs. Seiko Zenigawa, that's enough! You've gone too far, killing most of my students!"_

 _"YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE FIRED ME! I was motivating them for a bigger future!"_

 _"What you did is scare the living daylights out of my students! You abuse them, you scold them, you even resort to spanking, HELL, you deserved it! Every last bit!"_

 _Zenigawa yelled, "I'll do it… I'll do it, if I have to! I'll close the school down, with my message: Kids should not be goofing off and having fun on those ridiculous phones! Children should grow up to be teachers, like me!"_

 _The police aimed their guns at her, as the Principal cried, "NO! Don't! What are your demands? We can't let the Board of Education see this… Just… Don't do it! Surrender, and we'll let it go…"_

 _Zenigawa scoffed, "Whatever happened to arresting me?"_

 _She smirked, as she offered her job back, and more. The Principal agreed, as she took a step forward. But just as she stepped forward, she was caught in her long skirt, by the concrete. She slipped off and cried out, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"_

 ** _SMASH!  
_** _Her body fell off the roof and into the concrete ground. The students were screaming in fear, as the body of a teacher-turned-murderer was splattered everywhere. Even so, the Principal had to close the school down, to avoid scandal._

* * *

 _Ritsu gasped, as she was sickened, "Eugh… You're kidding me? It was plainly an accident…"_

 _The boy said, "Yeah… after she stabbed me in the neck with a pencil, and crushed my face with the window… Countless deaths, because she was jealous…"_

 _Yamabuki replied, "No one wanted to grow up to be a teacher, unless given the choice… That's all she wanted in life… But now… Now she haunts the school, to kill anybody that defies her. This is messed-up!"_

 _The boy said, "Say what you will, but you will find out, soon enough. All I wanted was to run a five-star restaurant or be a chef, but my time ended, when my teacher killed me… She killed about nine students, only to be finally caught, and commit suicide, which looks like an accident…"_

 _Ritsu barked, "Well, it's fucked up! Few of our friends are dead, because of her! We did nothing wrong!"_

 _The boy replied, "No… she cursed the school, as she hit the ground… She said that this school has NOTHING to learn about education! She even cursed that they would never return… Never leave… That's why Zenigawa haunts this school; and us, her victims, walk the school grounds, trying to stop her…"_

 _Yamabuki nodded and agreed, "We'll do what we can. We're not exorcists, but we can stop this ghost…"_

 _She stated, "My guess is that you need to be free… The teacher won't stop, until she is forgiven…"_

 _The boy smiled, "Yes… And maybe so… The school students and all her victims that died here… can pass on…"_

 _He vanished, as he said, "Thank you…"_

 _Ritsu growled, "That does it! We have to find Nodoka!"_

* * *

Myu said, "So… The real story is out… That teacher has possessed Enju-senpai, and killed Lily-senpai. And all she wanted…"

Nodoka said, "…is students to be like here, a school teacher… like Miss Yamanaka…"

Ricka sobbed, "What'll we do?"

Yui said, "We have to get the ghost out of here! Or… Or run, before she kills us all!"

Ritsu smirked, "Or… we find a way to free her spirit, and the other students will rest in peace…"

Mio trembled, as she pointed at the dark view, "Or… We run…"

Enju appeared, as Mio and Ricka shrieked, "YAAAAAAAAAGH!"

Enju sparked up and roared, "LIGHTNING!"

 **CRASH! BOOM!  
** Ritsu was struck, as she cried out, "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGGH!"

She dropped to the ground, covered in black soot and mildly burning. Yui shrieked, "RICCHAN!"

Nodoka yelled, "She's gone mad! GET RITSU OUT OF HERE AND RUN!"

Myu pleaded, "ENJU-SENPAI! IT'S ME, MYU!"

Fuu cried, "It's no use! She's possessed! We cannot break her!"

Yamabuki growled, "Damn it…"

Enju snarled, " _Get out… while you still can… DIE!_ "

She ran after them, as they all ran off, avoiding Enju's wrath, in control of Zenigawa's influence.

* * *

They escaped the school, as Myu sobbed, "I can't… believe… Enju's gone… mad…"

Yui said, "We have to stop her…"

Yamabuki and Nodoka treated to Ritsu, who was out cold from Enju's lightning.

Ricka whispered, "Enju…"

Mio shivered, as she sobbed, "No more… Please… I wanna go home…"

Nodoka asked Myu, "Any ideas now?"

Myu replied, "I know that it's tough, and now that we know everything about Mrs. Zenigawa and her onslaught of death and blood… There's only _one_ way to stop this frightening ghost!"

She huddled with everyone, as Myu gave out an idea to the other girls. Ritsu remained unconscious, as Yamabuki was worried. She held up a scroll and said, "Something's not right… Something is not right…"

She started to hold up the class photo and began to draw Mrs. Zenigawa, in perfect detail, on paper. She then thought, "This teacher… Is she evil, or is she someone else? Cy said that she's not a ghost. But I wonder…"

As she drew on a sheet of paper, the other five girls prepared a plan together. But will it be enough to rescue Enju?

* * *

 ** _Lily Fuma – Death_**


	10. Chapter 9

The girls were back in Class 3-E, as Myu set up a circle in the middle of the classroom. The others moved the desks back and cleaned up the room. Myu said, "Alright, everyone… This is not much… but with just the five of us, we can save Enju-senpai."

Mio asked, "What? Where's Ritsu?"

Nodoka said, "She's still passed out. Yamabuki is with her…"

Yui sniffled, "My god… How many more lives, today? I'm scared, Mio-chan…"

She hugged Mio, as she whispered, "Shush, shush, it's alright… But can you not hold me tight?"

Yui let go, as Ricka said, shivering, "Ghosts… scary…"

Myu said, "Ricka-senpai, do not be afraid. I have everything under control."

She placed candles in the middle of the circle and said, "Alright. This is NOT a summoning spell. But rather a séance."

Fuu huffed, "Seriously? This is what we can do, for the teacher to go away?"

Myu stated, "We're out of options, Fuu-senpai! Zenigawa-senpai is either corrupt, or is that she may be unloved by her peers."

Fuu complained, "That teacher just assaulted her students, in sheer malice! Her teaching skills are rather unjust and cruel! And besides, if we're to summon the evil specter, how can we, if the ghost is truly here, visible to our eyes?"

Mio and Ricka cried, "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

Nodoka said, "It makes no difference, rabbit! This has to work, or else… … …we could join the rest…"

Myu sobbed, "Enju-senpai… Lily-senpai… Akari-senpai… Cy-chan… I'll avenge you guys… This ghost will go to its final resting place!"

Nodoka barked, "Send it to Hell! I don't give a shit!"

She apologized, "OH! Sorry, forgive my language."

Myu smiled, "It's alright…"

She ordered everyone to hold hands. Myu held Ricka's right hand, who held Mio's right hand, who held Yui's who held Nodoka's. They formed a circle, as they closed their eyes. Myu whispered, "Ohhhhh… Seiko Zenigawa… The spirit world calls to you… Come on out… Calling the spirit world…"

Yui asked, "Eh?"

Nodoka said, "This'll never work."

Myu cried, "Shush!"

She chanted, " _Seiko Zenigawa… We come for you… Give us a sign…_ "

The room started to flicker the lights, as Mio and Ricka shrieked lightly.

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, Yamabuki was near an unconscious Ritsu, as she was using a scroll of Mrs. Zenigawa. She said, "Something's odd about this… Okay. She's perfectly drawn, fully detailed, and a beauty of a mean teacher… Now, let's have a chat! ARISE, MY PUPPET!"

Zenigawa appeared before Yamabuki, as she asked, "Huh? Where am I?"

Yamabuki said, "Do not worry. I brought you to life, with my ninjutsu."

"Ninjutsu? You learn from ancient warriors from Japan?"

"Yes. As a matter of fact… Well, not to be rude, but I won't go into detail. Anyways, I have a question for you…"

"Is it about the school?"

"Yes. Do you know what you did to a student?"

"Who?"

"Haruna Akemi… and countless others."

"What? By my word, I would NEVER harm a child!"

Yamabuki explained everything, as Zenigawa said, in complete distraught, "Ohhh… I did that… I… Wait… I'm a nice teacher. I'm okay with girls that act cheerful and wanting a future. But I wouldn't resort to humiliating them and giving them _Automatic Zeroes_! I wasn't even around, before Miss Akemi's death!"

Yamabuki gasped, "WHAT? You mean…"

She stuttered, "But… if that's really _you_ …"

Seiko said, "That's right… Seiko Zenigawa…"

Yamabuki cringed, "Then… Who was _that_ teacher?"

Seiko replied, as she bowed her head, "Miss Suou… The Zenigawa you saw… … …was the ghost of a murderer… She's an imposter!"

Yamabuki screeched, as Ritsu came to. She moaned, "Ungh… Where am I?"

Seiko then said, "Perhaps I can explain fully…"

 **XXXXX**

Myu whispered, " _Zenigawa-sensei! Come out and give us a sign!_ "

Mio shivered, as a piece of chalk appeared on the blackboard. It started to send a message. It said " _You're all dead!_ "

It then added " _NO FUTURE! You don't belong here!_ "

And then erased everything, and wrote, in big letters " ** _YOU'RE TOO LATE!_** "

They screamed, as Ricka shrieked, "TOO LATE! GHOST HATES US!"

Green glowing eyes appeared, as Enju was walking to the entrance. Enju snarled, still possessed, "Troublemakers… No escape… Get out… while you still can…"

Myu cried, "OH, NO! It didn't work!"

Nodoka cried, "Miss Saion-Ji, it's us! Get a hold of yourself!"

Yui sobbed, "We're trapped!"

Enju lunged at Nodoka and roared, " **LIGHTNING!** "

She fired a lightning bolt at Nodoka, but Yui shoved her out of the way. The others were trapped, as Enju hissed, moaning and whispering, "Get out… … while you stillllll… caaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannn…"

She howled, as Yamabuki and Ritsu suddenly appeared. Myu cried, "I DON'T UNDERSTAND! Zenigawa-sensei! She's an evil teacher!"

Yamabuki yelled, "GUYS! THAT IS _NOT_ MRS. ZENIGAWA!"

Ritsu yelled, "SHE'S AN IMPOSTER!"

The others cried, "A WHAT?!"

Enju prepared her kunai and said, "Die… DIE! **DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE!** "

Yamabuki held up a white slip of paper and cried, "THERE'S ONLY ONE WAY OUT!"

She yelled, "HEY, ENJU! YOUR BOOBS ARE SHOWING! NIP-SLIPS!"

Enju yelled, "SHUT UP! And quit being rude, Suou-San!"

Enju then spoke in the ghost's voice, "NO! Kill her! She's a rude girl! KILL HER!"

Enju complained, "Wait… How is this right? She's a prankster and a troublemaker, but she's still my friend!"

The ghost roared, "That's no excuse! She's NOT your friend! PUNISH HER!"

"I… I can't!"

"DO AS I SAY! OR I WILL GIVE YOU AN F!"

Enju gasps in shock, as she snarled, "No one… No one… No one…"

Myu gasped, "Oh, my god… Enju-senpai's fighting off the spirit inside her!"

Ricka said, "She's… overpowering… Zenigawa's ghost…"

Ritsu said, "That's not Zenigawa… She's the murderer that killed everyone in the school."

Yamabuki giggled, "Yep! All tried and true~!"

Enju growled, as she held herself, "I'm going to break you out of me, you bad teacher! It's because of you, Lily's dead! Akari's dead! Cy's dead! And now, the others are dead… YOU WON'T HURT ME, ANY LONGER!"

The ghost cackled, as she held her kunai, "WAH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HAAAAAAA!"

She rushed towards Yamabuki, as she screeched, "YAAAAAAAAAAH!"

 **STAB!  
** Ricka got in the way, and was impaled in the back. The girls gasped in horror, as Enju's eyes widened. Ricka dropped to the ground, and was bleeding from the back. She moaned, "Enju… Sorry… Never… … …got to… play games… with Master… … …again…"

Ricka's head dropped, as Enju saw Ricka's body. Nodoka shivered, "She… She used her courage to save Yamabuki… … …"

Myu wept, "Ricka-senpai…"

Yamabuki felt Ricka's pulse. Yamabuki cringed in tears, "You… … … You killed her…"

Enju dropped her kunais and shivered, "No… Machi… yuki… san… No… Not again…"

 _Enju's memories started to come back, as she was in her black ninja outfit, holding a wounded Tengge, in a skintight ninja outfit. She was badly wounded in the back, and was unconscious._

 _"Tengge… Why? … …No…"_

 _She was sobbing, while she was sparking from her body. Her body exploded in a huge stream of lightning, as she screamed, clutching Tengge's body._

 _"_ _ **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**_ _"_

 _This was when she and the Ninja Seeking Club were fighting off a huge beast called The Nine-Tailed Fox. Tengge was the only casualty, after she was mortally wounded by Ricka, in a showdown to the death. At the time, Tengge turned on the others, from an order by the Obnubi, Enju's clan._

 _Myu cried, "ENJU-SENPAI! CONTROL YOURSELF! AAH!"_

 _A blast of plasma bolts fired off, as Enju was screaming for Tengge._

Enju shivered, as she was coming to. She whimpered, "Machiyuki-san…"

The ghost cackled, "Yes! You did it! Now, for extra credit… kill them all…"

Enju shook from her arms and then stood up straight. She yelled, "NO! NOT AGAIN! I WON'T KILL THEM! I'LL KILL YOU!"

"WHAT?"

Enju's body started to engulf in electric waves, as she whispered, " _Metal overcomes wood! Gods of thunder, still upon the Northern Mountains! HEED MY CALL!_ "

She was blasted by a bolt of lightning to herself, as the ghost cried, "RAAAAAAAAAAAGH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Enju roared, " **GET OUT OF MY BODY!** "

The ghost shrieked, as Myu said, "She's immune to lightning! Enju cannot be struck by her own lightning, even if wet! Plus, the ghost was very shocked by Enju-senpai's abilities and self-control!"

Enju cried, "SUOU-SAN!"

Yamabuki called out, "RIGHT! For Ricka, and the others… **_Evil Spirit… BEGONE!_** "

She slammed the charm onto Enju's forehead, as the ghost expelled from her body. She remained in spirit form, as she roared, "NOOOOOOOOO! YOU CANNOT!"

Ritsu called out, "FAKER!"

Mio cried, "Ritsu, what's going on?"

Ritsu said, "This ghost… She's… She's an imposter!"

Yamabuki barked, "That is _not_ the real Seiko Zenigawa… When Cy analyzed her, moments ago, she confirmed that she's not the teacher's ghost. I was concerned, so, using my Art Ninjutsu, I drew a picture of Mrs. Zenigawa… And upon my discoveries, she's a nice lady… But there's more to this sad story…"

Mio asked, "What happened?"

Yui shivered, "What did she do?"

Yamabuki sniffled, "This woman… From day one, she posed as Seiko Zenigawa… before her school year started in Class 3-E. It was days _after_ this woman killed her!"

Nodoka cried, "SO! All the students' alibis were because they were killed by their teacher, only she is actually a total stranger!"

Yui wept, "SHE KILLED MUGI! AZU-NYAN! UI! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! YOU MEAN MURDERER!"

She ran towards her and yelled, "I HATE YOU!"

Nodoka yelled, "YUI, STOP!"

The ghost threw a desk towards Yui. Enju tackled Yui down, but the desk flew towards Nodoka, smashing into her body. She dropped down, as Nodoka was bleeding lightly.

Yui shrieked, "NO! NODOKA-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

Nodoka croaked, as she was limp, "Ungh… Run… RUN, FOR GOD'S SAKE!"

The ghost then picked up the kunai knife that Enju dropped, and stabbed at Nodoka's chest. The others were completely shocked, as Mio shrieked, " **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I JUST WANNA GO HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOME!** "

Her shrieks echoed around the room, as Yamabuki roared, "THAT'S IT! SCREW RUNNING! WE CAN'T RUN NOW!"

Enju yelled, "WE'RE NINJAS!"

Myu cried, "R-r-right!"

Enju yelled, "For Akari, Lily-san, Cy-chan, and Machiyuki-san… For Yui-chan's friends, her sister, and Nodoka-san…"

She glared at Mio, "Even _you_ , Hentai…"

Mio cried, "GOD! I HAVE A NAME!"

Yamabuki switched to her green ninja outfit, Enju in her black ninja outfit, and Myu in her pink ninja outfit. Enju fired lightning onto the spirit, as the ghost cried, "WAH, HA, HA, HA, HA! YOU FOOLS! You can't harm me! I'm invincible!"

Yamabuki cried, "DAMN! She's immune to our attacks!"

The ghost laughed, "And now… One of you is next… Hmm… YOU! The smartass that found me out! YOU shall go next!"

Yamabuki cried, "ME?"

The ghost prepared a huge jagged piece of wood and said, "DIE, YOU NAUGHTY GIRL!"

Yamabuki was trembling, but Mio jumped in, as she sobbed, "STOP! NO MORE! PLEASE! I DON'T WANT ANYONE ELSE DYING, AGAIN! PLEASE, DON'T HURT THEM, ANY LONGER!"

Enju asked, "Hentai? What are _you_ doing?"

Mio shivered, "No… I'm not… going to… let you… harm more of my friends… EVER!"

She bawled, "I JUST WANT TO GO HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOME!"

The ghost grinned evilly, "Fine… Then I'll just kill YOU, you miserable brat!"

She was about to strike, when a figure appeared from behind. It was Mugi. She grabbed onto the ghost's back and roared, "NOOOOOOOOO!"

She, Azusa, Akari, Lily, and Ricka appeared, in ghost form. Akari cried, "LEAVE THEM ALONE!"

She fired flames from her hands and shouted, " ** _Flame Jutsu!_** "

Ricka fired an ice attack and cried, " ** _FLOWER OF GUREN!_** "

Lily landed a spear towards her heart, and roared, "YOU PHANTOM TEACHER! YOUR JOURNEY IS AT AN END!"

Azusa cried, "EVERYONE! GO NOW! WE'LL STOP HER, FOR YOU!"

Myu cried, "NO! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS, GUYS?"

Mugi whispered, "We know… We all knew…"

Yui sniffled, "Please… Stop her from killing us…"

The ghost yelled, "NO! PLEASE, STOP IT, YOU BAD GIRLS!"

Lily called, "We have to make this ghost sleep! Put her to rest, once and for all, so the other world will make her pay for her crimes of murder!"

Enju nodded, as she said to Mio, "Hentai! I need your courage on this one! Show yourself no fear!"

Mio agreed, as she shouted, "I DEFY YOU, YOU… uh…"

Mio asked, "Wait… Who is she?"

Yamabuki replied, "Seiko Zenigawa said that the imposter's name was _Amara Shingo_. _She's_ a famed mass-murderer that haunts Japan, completely so! She's killed hundreds, including innocent high school students, and was never caught… until now… She's been doing this for years!"

Enju nodded, "RIGHT! Hentai!"

Mio shouted, "AMARA SHINGO! I DEFY YOU! THE POWER OF CHRIST COMPELS YOU!"

Enju asked, in a blunt glare, "Uh… … …What?"

Mio yelled, "DO IT! GOD COMPELS THIS DEMON! WE DEFY YOU, AMARA!"

Amara yelled, "I'M STILL ALIVE! YOU'RE TOO LATE! YOU ARE A WEAKLING! GET OUT, WHILE YOU STILL CAN!"

Myu cried, "Amara, I, Myu Momochi, defy you! Get out, spirit! Begone from the world of living, and sent to Hell, where you belong!"

Amara cried, "NO!"

Akari cried, "It's not working! EVERYONE!"

Ritsu shouted, "I DEFY YOU, MS. SHINGO!"

Yamabuki hollered, "THE POWER OF EDUCATION COMPELS YOU! LOSE YOUR ROLE! YOU'RE NOT A TEACHER, YOU'RE A MURDERER!"

They chanted, as Amara was being held down by the walls, "AMARA SHINGO, LOSE YOUR ROLE! AMARA SHINGO, LOSE YOUR ROLE! THE POWER OF EDUCATION COMPELS YOU!"

They continued to chant, even the ghosts of her victims called out, in an uproar. Amara was struggling, as she was crying out, "NO! NO, NOT THAT! STOP IT! LET ME GOOOOOOOOOO! YOU MISERABLE TWERPS! YOU WON'T-! AAAAGH!"

Myu cried, "It's working!"

Amara started to crack up from her body and scream, "NO! NOOOOOOOOO! I WILL MAKE YOU ALL SUFFER! NOOOOOOOOOOO! **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!** "

Her body exploded, reduced into nothing. Amara Shingo, the evil ghost teacher posing as Seiko Zenigawa, was finally put to rest. As they calmed down, the evil ghost emerged from the floors, hollering to the girls.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" She roared in a demonic cry, "YOU'RE ALL DEAD! GET OUT, WHILE YOU STILL CAN! NO HOPE! NO FUTURE! YOU'RE DOOMED FROM THE START! **YOU'RE ALREADY DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMED! DOOOOOOOOOOOOOMED!** "

She was slowly rising up, but demonic fiery hands grasped onto her body, dragging her down, "NO! NO! **I DON'T WANT TO GO TO HELL! I HAVE DONE MUCH, I WANT MORE! GIVE ME ANOTHER CHANCE! NOT THE PITS OF HELL! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!** "

Her soul was dragged down, straight into the depths of Hell, as the ghosts of the girls' friends were in relief. A bright light shone, as some of the students were walking to Class 3-E, singing.

 _Aogeba toutoshi waga shi no on  
Oshie no niwa nimo haya ikutose  
Omoeba ito toshi kono toshituki  
ima koso wakareme iza saraba_

"What is that?" Ritsu asked, in shock, "Why are they graduating? They're dead!"

Myu explained, "The students of this school… those that died in Amara's hands… including Mrs. Zenigawa… The ghost of the murdering teacher is put away… Now… It's over…"

Enju smiled, "The students that died, including Haruna Akemi… They will now rest in peace…"

They disappeared into the light, in a double file line, as Haruna smiled to the others, "Thank you… Goodbye…"

She waved goodbye, as everyone, including those that died, went into the light, as their deaths were avenged. The spirits disappeared, leaving only the girls in the school, that are ghosts, and the others. Yui sobbed, "No… Please don't go…"

Mugi smiled, "We'll be watching over you…"

Azusa smiled, "Always…"

Ricka then said, "Nodoka-chan… not dead…"

Lily replied, "Go to her…"

Yui ran to Nodoka, as she was lightly bleeding. Yui sobbed, "Nodoka… NO! Nodoka-chan…"

Nodoka smiled, "I'm alright… ungh… I'm… badly… hurt…"

Yamabuki sighed, "Thank goodness… We're glad she did die in her vital spots…"

Nodoka said, "She just stabbed me, making puncture marks. It's like she was showing resistance…"

Enju bowed and pleaded, "It's _my_ fault. I let her in my body… She's… pure evil…"

Ritsu smirked, "I'm glad you're alright now, Saion-Ji-san."

Enju blushed, "Thank you…"

Mio whispered, "Miss Enju… Thank you for letting me standing up to ghost."

Enju held her hand and said, "You did it to yourself. You stood up for her, and saved all of us… I should be thanking you… Hen-, no… Mio-chan…"

They hugged, as Enju glared at her, "But that doesn't make me forgive you for groping my boobs, the other night!"

Mio nodded, "Never again… No man can ever marry me now…"

Enju asked, "I called you a Hentai, because you're perverted! I never said that!"

Yui and Ritsu helped Nodoka up, as Myu said, "Well… Let's go home."

She added, as they were leaving, "Now that the school is now ghost-free, it's clear for demolition, now. It was sad to see these students go, giving a proper farewell."

Lily waved, as Enju whispered, "Goodbye, Lily…"

Lily smiled, as Akari held her arm, "Come on, Lily~! Let's go!"

Akari, Lily, Ricka, Mugi, Azusa, and the others left the abandoned school, ascending to Heaven, where they will now rest in peace.

* * *

Moments later, at morning, the remaining girls returned, as Nodoka whispered, "So… This is how the Light Music Club ends… likewise the Ninja Seeking Club…"

Yamabuki said, "We got more friends… The club is still a club."

Enju said, "I am not so sure…"

Yui asked, "OH, HEY! That reminds me… The ghosts of your friends and our friends stopped Ms. Shingo… They were all there… except for that cute little girl…"

Myu asked, "Little girl?"

Yamabuki stated, "OH! You mean Cy-Cy?"

Yui nodded, as Yamabuki, Myu, Fuu, and Enju looked away in embarrassment. They went, "Uhhhhhhhh…"

Of course, they had no clue that Cy's an android, and that she's already broken. As they were leaving, a figure appeared to the girls, with a flashlight in her hands.

"THERE YOU ARE!" She shouted.

* * *

 ** _Ricka Machiyuki – Death_**


	11. Final Chapter

"THERE YOU ARE!" A woman in long brown hair and a yellow dress appeared to the others, as they were scared.

Ritsu gasped, "Wait a minute… … …Sawa-chan?"

It was Sawako Yamanaka, Yui, Mio, & Ritsu's teacher. She said, "I've been looking for you, all weekend!"

Mio asked, "How did you find us?"

Sawako smiled, "Oh, I had a little help."

From behind Sawako was a beautiful woman in long red hair and small wings on her head, wearing a flowing red gown.

"Lady Zina?" Enju gasped.

She was Lady Zina, a former Empress of Obnubi, and one of Mizaki High's faculty. She smirked, "Ah, you girls are safe… Almost…"

Yamabuki said, "Almost is right… Kazuki is going to kill us…"

Myu sobbed, "Lady Zina… Forgive us… but we were examining the school… and a few of our friends were killed…"

Sawako cried, "AWWWWWW! NO! Don't tell me Mugi died!"

Mio sniffled, "She did…"

Sawako bawled, as Ritsu said, "She just lost her tea fixture…"

Enju said, "And not just Miss Kotobuki… Azusa-chan, Ui-chan, Jun-chan, Akari, Lily-san, Machiyuki-san… and Cy-chan…"

A voice called, "Huh? Ou meen me, Enju?"

Cy appeared from behind Sawako, as Yamabuki screeched, "CY!"

She hugged Cy, as Cy hugged her back, "BOOKIE~!"

Yui and Mio giggled, as Ritsu smiled, "Wow! The hugger's alive, too!"

Cy giggled, "AAAAH! Meoh-chan! You okay!"

Mio cried, as Cy ran to her, "NONONONONONONONO-!"

 **CLASP! CRUNCH!  
** Mio gagged, as she was croaking, "Ungh… Mugi… Azusa… Room for one more?"

She fainted, as Yui cried, "AAAAAAAAAGH! MIO-CHAN!"

Ritsu cried, "BAD GIRL! CY, LET HER GO!"

Cy let Mio go, as Zina whispered to Enju, "This woman here met up with me, around the time I fixed up Cy. She's alright, as long as her memory banks are not damaged."

Enju said, "You're a lifesaver, Lady Zina. Those girls, being laywomen and all, almost found out… including Nodoka-san."

Nodoka smiled and said, "So… Now that this is all over… I'm curious… This woman… Is she your advisor?"

They gulped, as Zina said, "My dear, I can assure you that these girls dress as ninjas, as a way of cosplaying. There's nothing wrong with that."

Sawako blushed, "OH! How dear… Ninja outfits? I bet I can loan you some, to try on-."

Yui and Ritsu yelled, "NO, THANK YOU!"

Yamabuki giggled, as she said, "Well, guys… What say we go home, together?"

Sawako said, "Well, I'll have a talk about this with the principal. Until then, we have time to make it, before first bell."

Yui and Ritsu moaned, "Awwww…"

Nodoka helped Mio up, and then said, "I should've known. It was a stupid way to jump to conclusions over ninjas… But still… Who is she, anyway?"

She stared at Zina, who took the rest of the club home, as they went their separate ways.

* * *

Days passed, as Yui, Mio, and Ritsu were sitting in the Light Music Club room, with pictures of Azusa, Mugi, Ui, & Jun, in a black frame, on the wall.

"I can't believe they're gone…" Yui sniffled.

Ritsu whispered, "The mystery is solved… but it's not the same…"

Mio sat up and held up her bass guitar. She said that Mugi's dead… which means one thing: they have to practice, as a trio. Mio will find a suitable member to join, in Mugi's place, to maintain the club. Yui held her guitar and said, "Right… For Mugi and Azu-nyan…"

Ritsu then held her drumsticks and said, "Heads up high! 1! 2! 3! 4!"

They started to play a slow tune, as they were lightly in grief, over their fallen friends.

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, in Mizaki High, Enju was looking out the window, as Kazuki stepped in. He said, "Hey…"

She said, with tears in her eyes, "I'm… I'm sorry, Kazuki…"

"That's okay, Enju…" he said, "If you don't mind…"

He hugged her, as she was crying. She bawled, while Kazuki thought about his friends, "Akari… Ricka… Lily…"

He said, "It's alright. The Hag said that 7 will do, for now. It's not the first time we had 7 members."

She sniffled, "Yeah."

She then stated, "Uh, Kazuki… We have _six_ , not _seven_ … Lily died, and so did Akari and Ricka."

"It's fine. They died as ninjas, and that's their fate… I'm glad you are safe, too…"

Enju sniffled, "Thanks, Kazuki… I feel better."

They looked at each other, and were about to kiss. But…

 **CLAMP!  
** "ONII-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" Cy clasped onto Kazuki, breaking his spine.

He screamed, "GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

Enju cried, "AAAGH! CY-CHAN! LET HIM GO, AT ONCE!"

Cy giggled, "Okay~!"

She let go, as Kazuki coughed, "Ungh… Damn it all… What is with her?"

Enju blushed, as she thought, "We… we almost kissed… Oh, my…"

He groaned, "Damn it… Ruined the mood."

Cy said, "I sowwy…"

Enju asked, "Ruined what mood?"

Kazuki said, "Oh, nothing… I was making you feel better…"

Enju chuckled, "Yeah, you did… Now, if you don't mind…"

He kneeled up, grabbing the hem of Enju's skirt, as he asked, "What?"

He looked at his hand, and trembled, "UH-ohhhh…"

He swiftly let go, as Enju roared, "IT'S BAD ENOUGH I HAD TO BE GROPED BY A BLACK-HAIRED HENTAI GIRL, BUT THIS? **YOU'RE THE WORST OF THEM ALL, YOU ULTRA HENTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI!** "

 **CRACK! BOOM!  
** "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Kazuki got electrocuted by Enju's lightning, and collapsed, singed badly.

Cy nudged at him and asked, "Oh! Onii-chan? Arru okay?"

Enju sighed, as she turned away. She then prayed, silently, "Tengge… watch over them for me… Take care, friends…"

She turned to a downed Kazuki and snickered, "Well, I needed that to make me feel better…"

Cy tried to revive him, but of no use. Eventually, he was revived, and Enju apologized.

 **XXXXX**

Back in Sakuragoaka, Yui, Mio, & Ritsu stopped playing, as Mio sniffled. She sobbed, "Mugi…"

She cried, as Yui whispered, "OH! Mio-chan…"

Yui hugged Mio and cried with her. Ritsu stepped out, as she said to the girls, "It's alright… … …The Light Music Club… will still live on…"

They hugged each other, as they were crying, ending their horrific adventure, but losing their friends, along the way. They continued to cry, all day long.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the abandoned Shunjiro High, Yamabuki was by the front gates. She then looked up and said, "I'm sorry… Everyone… It's tough to lose friends…"

She held up a sheet of paper, as she revived Seiko Zenigawa. She said, "Good. I talked to her, again, since I redrew her portrait. The other one, I can't do…"

Seiko asked, "Ah! Miss Suou?"

"It's all over… The students of yours will now rest in peace. And you, Mrs. Zenigawa…"

She bowed, "You were a great teacher… but if you would've worked there. Miss Amara Shingo's reign of evil has ended. You can now teach to your class, as you want to…"

Seiko held Yamabuki's hands, and then bowed, "Thank you for everything… Yamabuki Suou… You and your friends… They saved me from being trapped in this school, to witness my class that I was about to teach, tortured and haunted by the grim fates that they suffered."

"They will suffer no more…"

"Thank you…"

The bell rang, as Seiko said, "That's the final bell… Anyway, Miss Akemi needs me… She needs to study for her future… in which she has none, since we're all dead. But it's what I wanted to do, after all."

Yamabuki giggled, "Take care, sensei…"

Seiko waved goodbye, as she transformed back into her paper form. Yamabuki giggled, and then said, picking up the paper, "Rest in peace… Seiko Zenigawa."

Two girls were singing from in the school, as Yamabuki asked, "Huh? What is that?"

She went to the door and opened it. She saw a dismembered body of Jun, who was rotting in her skin, and hissing to her, " _Get out… while you still can…_ "

Yamabuki gasped, "But… No! What the hell is-? Impossible! Who is she?"

Jun moaned, as she went forward, " _Get ouuuuuuuuuuuuuut… while you still caaaaaaaaannnnnn…_ "

She went forward and moaned, walking like a zombie. Yamabuki stepped back, as Jun stepped into the sunlight. Jun shrieked, as she was burning alive. She then decayed, melting into mulch and ash, as Yamabuki gasped in shock. She panted and whispered, "Oh, no… The spirits of this school will now rest in peace… but who was she? I never knew-. Wait… Enju said that her name was Jun…"

She went back to the entrance and said, "Hello? Anyone?"

She felt a chill, as she thought, "Strange… It's cold in here…"

She gasped, as she saw a body of Ricka, in the shadows. Her eyes slowly opened, as Yamabuki asked, "uh… … …Ricka?"

Ricka then said, "Get out… While you still can…"

The doors shut, as Yamabuki trembled, "Uh-oh… I wonder… If these souls are now put to rest… Then… What the hell is going on? RICKA! Snap out of it! Your soul can rest in peace now! Shingo killed you!"

Ricka smiled, "Not satisfied… … …without… one more…"

She held up a chakram, as her eyes were white and dry, and her flesh was pale and rotting. Yamabuki stepped back, and then sniffled, "Stay back… I'm a ninja…"

She ran to the door and cried, "Let me out! LET ME OUT! ENJU! MYU-MYU! KAZUKI! ANYONE! **HELLLLLLLLLLLLLLP!** "

Yamabuki was cornered. Her eyes widened in fear, as she was trapped in the haunted school.

Ricka grinned in a demonic smile, "Stay here… … …never leave…" and then lunged at Yamabuki's chest, killing her, after one huge shriek.

 **STAB!  
** "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

* * *

 ** _The End_**

* * *

 ** _Final Fate Tally  
_** ** _Deaths:_** _Mugi, Azusa, Jun, Ui, Akari, Cy (temporarily), Ricka, Lily, Yamabuki  
_ _ **Survive:**_ _Enju, Myu & Fuu, Cy, Yui, Mio, Ritsu, & Nodoka  
_ _ **Torture:**_ _none_ _ **  
Turn:**_ _Enju  
_ _ **Slaves:**_ _Ui, Jun_


End file.
